Ballo in maschera
by RichardGeros
Summary: Pareja inédita. Me odiaran por ello. Cuando Astoria tiene un problema, quien mejor para arreglarlo que el salvador del mundo mágico. También con lo que opinan Harry, Ginny y los Malfoy
1. Ballo in maschera

**AVISO LEGAL**: Ya saben lo que hay que decir. La obra y los personajes son de quienes son. Evidentemente, si fueran míos, la cosa hubiera sido distinta (y mucho peor)

Nota del que escribe esto: Muchos van a odiarme después de escribir esto. Que se ... Cuando te pilla la inspiración hay que soltarla. Es una pareja inédita en el dominio. Tendrá dos capítulos y confio en poder terminarla al volver.

* * *

**BALLO IN MASCHERA**

Llovía en Londres. Había llegado con retraso y el andén 9 y ¾ ya estaba vacío y el tren a punto de partir. Todo el mundo ya estaba en su asiento. Subí y buscando un compartimento, abrí una puerta entornada y descubrí a alguien tirado de cualquier manera sobre el banco. Iba vestido de forma completamente inadecuada. La penumbra dejaba ver su túnica negra manchada, muy manchada. "Lucía" debajo debajo de la túnica unos viejos vaqueros desgastados. Calzaba unas deportivas sin calcetines. Levanté un poco la vista y descubrí a Potter "el-niño-que-vivió". El que me faltaba por ver. Dormido como un tronco. Unas ojeras oscuras destacaban en un rostro mal afeitado. Le asomaba una botella del bolsillo. Lógico, los héroes siempre son previsibles. Me recordaba al viejo profesor Lupin en sus peores días.

Me llamo Astoria Malfoy. Siempre sé lo que quiero. Y lo busco en la forma más directa. Como en este caso, para un problema extraordinario se necesita una solución extraordinaria. Pero el problema que en ese instante me sacaba de quicio es que ese bulto pudiera dar clases a mi hijo. Desde que tuve conocimiento del problema, moví algunos hilos y el mismo día conseguí que el Consejo Escolar me encargara un trabajo discreto. Algunos padres (en realidad una sola madre) se habían quejado del bajo nivel de algunos profesores. Scorpius cursaba su último año. De ninguna de las maneras permitiría que su expediente tuviera una mancha. Me presentaría allí y exigiría un nivel adecuado al personal. El que no lo diera, sería puesto en la puerta. Y todos contentos.

Nadie me esperaba así que no hubo comité de recepción. Tanto mejor. Me presenté a la vieja Mcgonagall con la carta del Consejo. Me ordenaban que supervisara las instalaciones y la enseñanza impartida. Le dije que no toleraría trabas a mi trabajo. Minerva no tenía ni un pelo de tonta y a los dos segundos ya sabía a qué había venido.

_- Su hijo ha aprendido mucho estos meses, Sra. Malfoy. Y aprecia mucho a su profesor._

_- No me interesa el aprecio, Sra. Mcgonagall. Scorpius debe tener lo mejor. No podemos admitir que tenga que aprender cuales son los efectos del alcohol en su profesor._

_- Debería ser consciente de lo mal que lo está pasando el Sr. Potter. Su situación…_

_- No me interesa tampoco. Le comprendo, pero no será mi hijo el que lo pague. Potter siempre ha sido previsible. Era normal que reaccionara así. Lo que no es normal es que le asignaran este trabajo. Quizá cuando lo haya superado…_

_- Aunque no lo entienda, es el mejor, incluso en estas circunstancias._

_- Ya no es su alumno favorito, Sra. Mcgonagall. Es alguien con unas responsabilidades._

_- ¿Mayores de las que tuvo que asumir…? Lo dudo, Sra. Malfoy._

_- Discúlpeme. Tengo trabajo. Esta misma tarde empezaré las visitas a todas las instalaciones. ¿Sigue el Sr. Hagrid aquí? Mañana voy a asistir a las clases de Potter._

_- Bien. Esta noche hay un baile de máscaras. Naturalmente, está invitada._

La directora siempre quería decir la última palabra.

* * *

Las rubias clasificadas como guapas y tontas no dejamos pasar nunca ni una fiesta ni un baile, y más con disfraz. Un baile con trampa porque Mcgonagall habría corrido la voz de que una serpiente retorcida y venenosa había venido a Hogwarts para echar unos cuantos profesores y muchos ojos estarían pendientes de mí.

El Gran Salón se había ambientado como un palacio veneciano del siglo XVIII. Escogí un vestido verde de época con un gran escote y una peluca blanca. Cubría mi cara con una máscara. Notaba bastantes ojos pendientes de mí, pero la mayoría de los masculinos intentaban deslizarse por mis hombros e intentar meterse dentro de mi traje. A los treinta y bastantes se agradecen estos detalles. Suben la autoestima. Me estaba encantando. Tomé una copa de champagne de la bandeja.

La estrella de la fiesta era mi hijo, bastante reconocible bajo su disfraz de mosquetero. A su lado… increíble, … el hijo de Potter. Se pavoneaban intentando deslumbrar a un par de chicas. Después intentarían llevarlas al jardín. Estaban en la edad. Nunca había entendido esa amistad de mi hijo, pero al verles tan entretenidos empecé a tolerarles.

Retrocedí para que no me reconocieran y en el movimiento choqué contra lo que me pareció un muro. El tercer mosquetero. Unas fuertes manos me sujetaron para evitar mi segura caída quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, protegidos por las máscaras. Por un momento quise besarle. Ver las miradas de esos hombres sobre mí me había excitado y una parte de mí deseó hacer la locura completa y que ese desconocido me poseyera en el jardín. Sin conocerme, sin compromisos, sin condiciones.

No era ningún joven. Lo que no cubría la máscara era un rostro maduro, bien afeitado, con unos labios finos, y que olía muy bien. Una voz amable.

_- ¿Puedo ayudarla, Sra.?_

_- Si, necesito un compañero de baile, mosquetero. ¿Cómo os llamáis?_

_- Richard a sus órdenes, milady._

Mentía bastante mal, pero no me preocupaba. Necesitaba que no se fijaran en mí y bailando llamaría menos la atención que rondando alrededor de la fiesta. Y Richard no dejaría que otros se me acercaran. Lo supe desde el primer momento. Me llevó galantemente de la mano hasta el centro de la pista mientras la orquesta empezaba a tocar. Todo correcto y nadie me observaba. Pero los roces de mi poco experto compañero no apagaban el fuego que había encendido. Él rompió el silencio.

_- Milady, tenéis una piel suavísima._

_- Y vos una lengua de trapo, Richard._

Sin darnos cuenta, nos encontrábamos en un rincón poco iluminado de la pista. Él acercó sus labios suavemente a los míos. Sabían a brandy. Sin dejarme pensar, los deslizó suavemente por mis hombros, mientras que su mano descendía desde un casto lugar en mi cintura hacia otro más abajo. Su tacto me ardía. No podía seguir así.

_- Vamos al jardín, mosquetero._

Le llevé de la mano. El invernadero seguía en su sitio, tantos años después. El sillón de bambú también. Como en un sueño. Richard metió las manos dentro de mi vestido buscando mis zonas más excitables. Apartó la prenda que las cubría para encontrarlas. Estaba más que preparada. Me acarició suavemente. Colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros y sin más, entró dentro de mí. Lo deseaba y empecé a gemir al compás de sus movimientos. Quería vengarme de lo que me estaba pasando. Gozar de esta forma de desquite. Mis gemidos se unieron a sus sollozos. Necesitaba sexo desde hacía meses. Pero mi mosquetero todavía estaba más ansioso que yo. A los pocos minutos ya noté como quería venirse. Le hice salirse y colocarse boca arriba para cabalgarlo furiosa. Oía el "paf, paf" cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaban. La humedad de nuestra unión. Impuse mi ritmo. Dominar a ese desconocido me excitaba más todavía. Me mordí los labios para no gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Se derramó dentro de mí mientras me convulsionaba entre espasmos de placer. Le oí pronunciar unas palabras que no entendí.

Me levanté y nos miramos bajo las máscaras. Rozó mis labios de nuevo.

_- ¿Volvemos al Salón, milady?_

_- Llámadme Antínea_.

Me recoloqué el vestido. Oí una voz acercándose y no pude darme cuenta de nada más. Una capa me cubrió completamente. Pensé por un momento en un secuestro y, francamente, no era mi peor pesadilla ni mucho menos.

_- ¿Quién anda ahí?_

_- ¿Eres tú, James?_

_- ¿Arreglando plantas a estas horas, "papá"?_ recalcando las palabras.

Richard no contestó.

_- ¿No quieres decirme que estabas haciendo ahí?_

_- No._

_- Eres un…_

_- Puedes decirlo para que todos lo oigan. Soy un desgraciado al que su mujer le ha dejado y que no puede ver a su hija ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí tú?_

_- Vine a verte. Lily está bien pero te añora. Me envió una lechuza. ¿Sabes dónde están?_

_- Si, James. Lo sé._

_- ¿Y no te importa?_

Oí unos pasos y un gemido ronco, como si agarraran a alguien por el cuello.

_- No olvidaré nunca a tu madre y la amaré hasta mi último suspiro. Y si eso significa dejarla ir, también._

_- ¡Se ha vuelto una zorra!_

Oí una sonora bofetada.

_- ¡Tu madre te llevó en su vientre, te dio de mamar y te cambió los pañales! Ya me has dicho lo que querías decirme. James, lo importante de verdad es que tu madre y Lily esten bien. Lo demás, importa menos... Vete._

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando estos últimos meses. Salgo por cuestiones de mi trabajo en el Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores a una misión diplomática en Estrasburgo durante dos meses. Cuando vuelvo me encuentro en casa a mi marido completamente desconocido y desquiciado, a una zarrapastrosa tan desquiciada como él y a una niña pelirroja llorando. No quise saber nada. Sin deshacer las maletas, me fui a casa de mi madre.

Allí me encontré con mi hijo. Con esa rabia fría que me recuerda al abuelo, me dijo que sólo volvería a casa conmigo, pero que toda la culpa era mía por no dedicarles tiempo a su padre y a él. También que por mi culpa su amistad con Albus Potter puede irse al garete. Ah, y que ahora Potter es su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

La vida obliga a maldades heroicas. La solución hay que encontrarla en la raíz del problema. Y vete aquí que acabo de tirarme al marido de la zarrapastrosa que encontré en mi casa. Me ha gustado y si la cosa sigue pienso repetir. Stop, Astoria. Rebobina. ¡Te has follado a Harry Potter! ¿Pero no tenías que hacer que lo despidieran? ¿Y HAS DICHO REPETIR?

Salí corriendo de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y no pare hasta mi habitación a esconderme dentro de mi cama.

* * *

Hay gente que medita sentado, otros paseando, algunos bebiendo hasta caer desvanecido. A mí me gusta la ducha. Dicen que después de ser infieles, las mujeres sentimos un ataque de culpabilidad. No lo sabía y no era mi caso. Yo estaba eufórica. Quizá porque no me sentía infiel del todo. Había utilizado a un hombre desconocido para darme placer y venganza. Pero resultó ser Potter.

¿Qué pasaba con Potter? Éramos más parecidos de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Los dos previsibles. Siempre con las ideas claras y siempre se sabe como reaccionaremos. Potter busca arreglar el mundo y yo un status social para mí y mi familía. Y por el camino más simple. Siempre lo entendí así. Por eso nunca discutimos. Lo único que no entendía era como podía seguir defendiendo a esa zorra de Weasley.

Tenía que confesar que aunque no me había ido mal del todo, le envidiaba algo. Empezando por lo más inmediato, me gustaría poder hablar a mi hijo como lo hacía él. Lo intentaría. Pero lo que más, era su hija pequeña. Sabía que se llamaba Lily. Cuando vi a esa niña en mi casa pensé que mi marido había acogido una pequeña. No me hubiera importado. Pero lo que quería de verdad era volver a ser mamá... Stop, Astoria, no corras tanto.

Me vestía cuando oí llamar a mi habitación.

_- ¿Puedo pasar, mamá?_

_- Claro, Scorpius. Estoy en el baño. Entra y espera un momento._

Salí y besé a mi hijo. Tenía que mejorar mi relación con él. No dejaba de sorprenderme lo que había crecido esos dos meses. Revolví su cabello rubio.

_- ¿Qué pasa, hijo?_

_- Mamá, perdóname por lo que te dije el otro día. No es culpa tuya lo que nos está pasando._

_- Scorpius. Cuando me casé con tu padre sabía como era y lo que ha pasado entraba dentro de lo posible. Pero lo que me importa es lo que quieres tú, hijo. ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Quiero que volvamos a casa. Papá es un… pero lo arreglaremos. Estoy seguro._

_- Seguro que sí. Pero tenemos que estar juntos. Y algunas cosas tendrán que cambiar._

_- Mamá, tampoco quiero verte sola._

_- Nunca estaré sola. Te tengo a tí. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?_

_- Claro. Mamá… ¿es verdad que has venido para que despidan al profesor Potter?_

_- ¿Y por qué debería importarte, Scorpius?_

_- Mamá… estos meses que lo he conocido mejor… creo que hace muy bien su trabajo. Incluso nos está enseñando el sortilegio "Fulgor" que sólo emplean los aurores._

_- Scorpius… lo ví ayer mismo completamente borracho en el tren._

_- No, mamá… Yo no sé lo que hace fuera del colegio, pero te aseguro que en las clases está completamente sobrio… ¿Qué haces aquí, Albus?_

_- Vine a buscarte. Buenos días, Sra. Malfoy._

Su amigo Potter Jr. había llegado. No sabía qué había podido escuchar. Cerré la puerta y bajamos al Salón.

* * *

Potter estaba en el Salón. Perfectamente vestido y afeitado. Recordaba mucho más al mosquetero de la fiesta que al bulto del tren.

_- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Albus?_

_- Fui a buscar a Scorpius, papá._

_- Buenos días, Sra. Malfoy. Supongo que te preferirás desayunar con tu madre, Scorpius._

_- Es un placer, Sr. Potter. Le veo más tarde en su clase._

Ya dije que determinados problemas exigen maldades heroicas. El joven Albus no notó como le deslicé un micrófono, cortesía del Departamento, en el bolsillo.

_- Papá, he oido que la Sra. Malfoy ha venido para que te echen._

_- No te creas todo lo que dicen. Lo que me preocuparía sería que no te gustaran mis clases._

_- Todos están encantados, papá. Pero dime que nos está pasando. ¿Por qué mamá nos está haciendo esto?_

_- No lo sé. Hace unos meses, tu madre quiso hacer un curso sobre pociones. Bien, asistía a los cursos y cuando volví de una misión hace dos meses me la encontré haciendo las maletas y diciendo barbaridades de mí. Quería darle una sorpresa y decirle que por fin me habían concedido el traslado a Hogwarts. No me dejó hablar. Se fue y se llevó a Lily._

_- ¿Esa misión al Caribe, papá? ¿Y no leíste los periódicos? Decían que habías tenido un romance con una modelo de por allí._

_- Nunca leo los periódicos._

_- Bueno. Mamá y Lily se fueron a casa de Malfoy. Era su profesor del curso. Lo que sé es lo que cuenta el elfo a Scorpius. Él está tan cabreado como yo. Lily dice que quiere volver con nosotros porque mamá se ha vuelto loca. Mamá a veces llora y a veces parece llevar una vida normal._

_- Gracias, hijo._

_- ¿Qué haremos, papá?_

_- Mamá está confundida._

_- ¿Y si no quiere volver?_

_- Tendremos que seguir adelante, Albus._

Les veía de lejos mientras les escuchaba. Así que era eso. La pelirroja tenía alguna factura pendiente a Potter. Pero ¿y mi marido? Pensé en la peor de las hipótesis para poder descartarla.

_- ¿Hijo, sabes si papá tenía una carpeta azul con la indicación del Dr. Schneider?_

_- Si. La encontré y se la di. ¿Es importante, mamá? Es que después se comportó muy raro conmigo_

_- Si, pero no tanto. Tendremos que esperar._

Disimulaba con Scorpius. La noticia era pésima. Draco había encontrado los resultados de los análisis de 18 años atrás y pensó lo peor.

**Fin del capítulo 1**.


	2. DOBLE VIDA

Hola, amigas/os. Gracias por las lecturas. Me han leído incluso en la Federación Rusa. Una review se agradecería para conocer si ha gustado o no.

**Aviso legal. Esto es un ejercicio, repito, esto es un ejercicio. Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a los autores legales.**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 2. DOBLE VIDA.

Mi mundo estaba destruido. Tendría que pensar un plan para rescatarlo. El plan inicial (provocar a Potter hasta echarlo de Hogwarts y, de rebote, que sacara a rastras a la intrusa de mi casa) ya no me servía. Si volvía, tenía que hacerlo por la puerta grande.

Me correspondía acompañar a Potter en su clase. Ya no tenía dudas sobre su capacidad para impartirla. Me limite a observarle. Tocaba hacer el ejercicio del sortilegio "Ridiculus" con los alumnos de tercer curso. No prestaba atención.

_- ¿Decía algo, Sr. Potter?_

_- Sra Malfoy, le decía si estaría dispuesta a hacer de voluntaria._

_- Bien…_

Contesté sin prestar atención hasta que abrió la puerta del armario. Me vi a mí misma vestida con andrajos. Reaccioné. "Ridiculus" y los andrajos se convirtieron en un vestido precioso.

_- ¿Han visto? Ya ven lo fácil que es… Pónganse en fila._

No me gustaba nada en absoluto haber revelado mi temor oculto. La pobreza. Por suerte, todos estaban ocupados en notarlo. Piensa, Astoria, piensa. Correcto, en unos minutos ya estaba configurado el plan para salvar mi mundo. Ahora tendría que aburrirme visitando el colegio. Por suerte, Mcgonagall había encargado a Potter que me hiciera de guía en tan engorrosa tarea. Sabía positivamente que las instalaciones estaban en perfecto estado.

_- Sra. Malfoy…_

_- Sr. Potter. Durante siete años, me llamaba Greengrass. No veo porque debería cambiar._

_- Bueno, lleva un anillo._

_- Yo no le llamo Sr. Weasley._

_- Está bien, Greengrass. ¿vamos a comer?_

Sin darse cuenta, ya me tuteaba. Es que era tan previsible.

_- Por la tarde revisaremos el jardín y la parte del bosque más cercana al castillo. No quiero ver criaturas o plantas peligrosas cerca de los chicos._

_- ¿A qué hora?_

_- A las cuatro._

Después de comer, envié una lechuza.

El paseo por el jardín fue muy instructivo. Redescubrí algunos lugares que podrían ser útiles para mis planes.

* * *

Ya por la noche.

_- Has venido, Antínea..._

_- Siempre cumplo lo que prometo, Richard_.

No necesitábamos palabras. Solo la comunicación de la piel. ¿Por qué esa segunda vez? Todavía no lo sé. En la primera, sólo pensé en usarlo y en desquitarme. No pensaba volver a verlo más. No sabré nunca porque quise estar con él la segunda vez. Quizá porque era Potter, quizá porque su bigote postizo me había hecho cosquillas, o porque se había enredado en el vestido, o por esa caricia más lenta…. Nunca estaré segura. Quería volver a estar con él. Eso era todo. Para sentirme viva y deseada otra vez.

A partir de ese día, vivía una doble vida. Durante el día Astoria asistía a las clases, visitaba las instalaciones, entrevistaba a los profesores... Casi siempre acompañada de un profesor de ojos verdes. Por la noche, Antínea se encontraba con Richard. Mi mundo continuaba en pie y cada vez era un lugar un poco mejor.

La peor hora del día era la mañana. Empezamos a desayunar juntos. Siempre igual. Potter se sentía culpable de "traicionar" a su esposa. A mí me enseñaron que quien roba a un ladrón tiene cien años de perdón, así que no entendía sus escrúpulos.

_- ¿Por qué, Astoria, por qué?_

_- ¿Por qué qué, Potter? Ah, lo de ellos dos. Yo no le doy mucha importancia._

_- No entiendo cómo puedes tomártelo con esta calma. Yo sigo sin entender nada._

_- No te preocupes. Esto se arreglara cuando menos lo esperemos, ¿de verdad crees que esos dos pueden estar juntos mucho tiempo?_

No podía contener la sonrisa ante su inseguridad. A veces incluso me planteaba que… Stop, Astoria. Hay que hacer las cosas una detrás de otra.

_- Harry… ¿qué le has hecho? Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser una rabieta clásica de los Weasley._

_- Nada. Es decir, quise darle una sorpresa._

_- Estamos en una edad peligrosa. Sorpresas, las justas. Nos vemos esta noche._

El subconsciente me traicionó. Quise decir que le vería en la clase de Quidditch, pero… por suerte pareció no darse cuenta.

Había pedido una licencia al Departamento. Teniendo en cuenta que no me había tomado permisos ni vacaciones los últimos años, me lo debían. Les expliqué que inspeccionar Hogwarts era muy complicado. Pero no podía mentirme a mí misma. Estaba haciendo un viaje de placer. Sin ironías.

A las dos semanas, Potter y yo habíamos logrado una cierta familiaridad. Lo que no hicieron siete años de internado se logró compartiendo el desayuno y una situación incómoda.

_- Cuando éramos jóvenes no nos llevábamos tan bien, Astoria. Podríamos haber sido amigos fácilmente._

Reí.

_- No. Será que nos hemos vuelto mayores._

_- Háblame un poco de ti. ¿Qué has hecho estos años?_

_- No hay mucho que contar. Al terminar la guerra, entre en la escuela de Leyes. Me puse de novia. Me gradué, me salió la oportunidad de entrar en el Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores y nos casamos. Cuando mi marido renunció a su puesto de auror, me quedé embarazada y tuvimos a Scorpius. Poca cosa más. Lo típico de una madre que intenta hacer compatible su familia y su trabajo. Ya conoces a mi hijo. Da más trabajo de lo que parece._

_- ¿Astoria, sabes por qué tu marido renunció?_

_- Bueno, en realidad sabes que no era su especialidad. Prefirió dedicarse a la investigación._

En la Escuela Diplomática me enseñaron a mentir sin pestañear. Claro que lo sabía. Su maldita rivalidad se llevó al aspecto profesional. Cuando supo que Harry quería ser auror, él también. La verdadera causa de su renuncia fue el ascenso de Potter a la jefatura. No aceptaba ser un subordinado suyo.

_- Tu vida la conozco demasiado por las revistas ¿Qué me dices de tu mujer?_

_- Bien, gracias._

Respetaba su silencio. No quería hablar del tema. Comprendía su sufrimiento. Sobre todo por lo de su hija, a la que sólo había visto en una ocasión. Una chiquilla que se hacía querer. Había pasado algo. Mi teoría era que, de alguna forma, Harry "abandonó" a su familia y Weasley le pasó al cobro todas las cuentas, viejas y nuevas. Por alguna estúpida razón, la encerró en casa mientras él lucía en las misiones. Weasley, una estrella retirada de la Liga de Quiddicht, rebajada a fregar los platos. Su marido, rodeado de mujeres despampanantes. Ella, acompañada de viejas gruñonas o cuidando de sus hijos y de su madre. Vengativos los Weasley. Mi primo todavía me contaba las perrerías que hacían Fred y George. Tuvo que "probar" sus productos.

_- Astoria, Lily no está bien._

_- ¿Tu hija, qué tiene?_

Instintivamente me preocupé.

_- No lo sé. No le di importancia y empeoró. Cuando fui a los medimagos, me dijeron que no había esperanzas. No reaccioné. Eso no podía pasarma a mí. Ginevra estaba desesperada y quiso hacer algo por su cuenta. Discutimos. Un par de meses después, a la vuelta de una misión, me la encontré haciendo las maletas. Me dijo "Como no haces nada por mi hija ni por nuestro matrimonio, lo voy a hacer yo."_

Una lágrima le corría por el rostro. Me acerqué a él y le toqué la mejilla.

_- Tranquilo… Seguro que Lily se pondrá bien. Sabes que es lo que os pasó. A__ mí sólo me dijo. "¿Por qué me engañaste, Astoria?" Nos vemos._

Lily era la clave. Preguntaría a mi hijo.

_- Mamá… el profesor Potter y tú os lleváis muy bien, ¿verdad?_

_- Si. Es un buen profesor y me gusta conversar con él._

_- ¿De qué habláis tanto rato, mamá?_

_- ¿Dónde quieres ir a parar, Scorpius?_

_- Bueno… me gustaría que volviéramos con papá. Pero si no puede ser, quiero que sepas que por mi parte no habría ningún problema…_

_- ¿Qué problema?…_

_- Eso, que Harry y tú salierais juntos y todo eso…_

Merlín. Tenía que cambiar de tema.

_- Scorpius, Harry, quiero decir el profesor Potter me preguntó como estaba Lily ¿Sabes algo de ella?_

Scorpius se puso triste. También había caído bajo el influjo de aquella pelirroja. Astoria, ¡LE HAS LLAMADO HARRY!

_- Nuestro elfo me dice que se pasa el día llorando y pidiendo volver con su papá._

* * *

_- Harry, tenemos que hablar._

_- ¿De esto?_

Estábamos en Hogsmeade y me alargó "El Profeta". Nos habían fotografiado juntos. Normal. Nos pasábamos el día y parte de la noche juntos. Hubiera sido peor una fotografía en horario nocturno. El montaje convertía una situación inocente en algo mas cariñoso. Merlín… Para colmo antes de poder contestarle se nos metió por medio Albus…

_- Astoria, quiero agradecerte que papá está mucho mejor gracias a ti. Quiero que sepas que lo que decidáis estará bien._

Quedé choqueada. Las cosas iban muy aprisa. Nuestros hijos aceptaban una relación entre nosotros. Demasiado aprisa.

_- ¿Le has oido? Creo que le gustas._

_- Me alegra gustar a los jovencitos. En serio, no voy a dejar de verte por un par de fotografías. Te estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo que me das. Además, no puedo dejar el trabajo que me encargó el Consejo._

_- Nunca los leo. Encontré este en la mesa y no pude dejar de verlo. Que miren y se aguanten._

Necesitaba una ducha para meditar. La posibilidad de convertirme en Sra. Potter era una tentación. Mi hijo me apoyaba. El suyo también. Tendría status, posición, fortuna y mejor prensa que como Sra. Malfoy. Podría iniciar incluso una carrera política en el Ministerio.

Por la noche, me encontré con Richard. Teníamos más ganas que nunca. Cuando terminamos, supe que hubieramos sido una buena pareja. Incluso ya podría llegar a entenderle más. El problema era que Harry no me buscaba como esposa. Por lo menos todavía no. Estaba muy a gusto conmigo como amiga y con Antínea como amante. Pero bueno, quizá se podría forzar la situación... Pero nos gustara o no, seguíamos dependiendo de nuestras parejas. No eramos libres.

La siguiente semana fue un desastre. La profesora de Quidditch, una tal Haënn, una alsaciana que me sacaba la cabeza, descubrió que Harry estaba en el mercado y se le insinuaba constantemente. Las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para detectar eso. Supongo que los hombres también. Intentaba imitar a la Weasley en sus maneras, sus ropas… sin mucho éxito. Me sacaba de quicio. Por suerte, él estaba acostumbrado que yo a ahuyentar las moscas. Un par de comentarios irónicos y Silvie nos dejaba en paz.

* * *

No tenía ninguna prisa, pero el tiempo se nos echó encima sin darnos cuenta. Había pasado el mes de noviembre y medio diciembre. Nos encontrábamos en la cabaña de estilo alpino que hacía aparecer para mí. Siempre con mi máscara blanca. Me había acostumbrado a sus caricias, a su forma de desabrocharme el vestido. Me sentía feliz desde que le enviaba la lechuza hasta que nos separábamos. Echaría a faltar a Richard.

_- Mañana empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad ¿Qué vas a hacer Antínea? ¿Quieres que nos sigamos viendo?_

_- No, ha sido la última vez._

_- Gracias por todo._

Sin un mal gesto, sin un reproche. Me dio un último beso que valía un mundo y se alejó entre la niebla. Me quité la máscara y la arrojé al lago.

* * *

_- Mamá, ¿qué vamos a hacer?_

_- Sólo volveremos a casa si tu padre me da una explicación. Pasaremos a ver como están las cosas y luego decidiré donde vamos. No vamos a ir a casa de mi madre a llorar sobre su hombro. No tengo nada que reprocharme._

Tomamos el tren, de vuelta a no-se-sabe-donde. En King's Cross nos cruzamos con los Potter. No había tenido ocasión de verle.

_- Astoria, yo no puedo volver a casa si no es con mi mujer. Iré a Grimmauld Place. Que sepas que la casa es grande y si Scorpius y tú la necesitáis no hay ningún problema._

_- Gracias, Harry. Creo que te dejaré a Scorpius. No quiero que vea como Draco y yo discutimos._

Tenía mi plan en marcha. Abrimos la puerta. Si mi marido se avenía a razones, volvería con él. Si no, Antínea aparecería sin máscara en la habitación de Harry esa misma noche. Pero todo cambió...

_- ¿Papí? Estás aquí. Mamá dijo que vendrías. A arreglar la casa. Está llena de polvo. Papí, por fin puedo verte bien._

Un pequeño torbellino pelirrojo había saltado sobre Harry. Un torbellino que me separaba de él. Probablemente para siempre.

_- Papi, ¿estás llorando?_

_- No, Lily. Estoy muy contento de verte otra vez._

_- Papi, me he portado bien y me he tomado las medicinas cada día. Mamá me decía que estabas persiguiendo a los malos. ¿Cuántos has atrapado, papi?_

_- A ninguno. Ya no quiero perseguir más a los malos. Ahora quiero hacer otras cosas. Jugar contigo, arreglar la casa... estar más tiempo con mamá..._

_- Papi. ¿Quién es esta señora tan guapa? ¿Es amiga tuya?_

_- Si, Lily. Es Astoria. Una buena amiga de papá. Y es la mamá de Scorpius._

_- ¿Scorpius? ¿El amigo de Albus? Es muy bueno, Astoria. Cuando estaba en la otra casa, jugaba conmigo y me prestaba sus juguetes. Me leía libros y me traía chocolate de Honeydukes. _

Enrojeció un poquito antes de seguir.

_- Es muy guapo._

_- Hola, enana._

_- Hola, Albus. ¿Queréis subir a jugar a limpiar?_

_- Claro, Lily._

Los chicos subieron. Ginny Weasley, perdón Potter, me miraba desde una puerta a medio abrir. Creí descubrir una mirada "Deja en paz a mi marido" pero fue sólo un chispazo. Se acercó y besó a Harry, que la levantó en brazos.

_- Gracias, Astoria. Gracias por apoyar a mi marido y no dejar que hiciera locuras._

Mi mundo se derrumbaba por segunda vez ¿Qué sería de nosotros esta vez?

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.**

Si les gusta, escriban. Si no, también.


	3. Todo está bien

**AVISO LEGAL: Esto es un ejercicio, repito, esto es un ejercicio. Ni se nos ocurre poner en duda la propiedad intelectual de los relatos y de los personajes.**

**Nota del autor**. Primero, gracias por tu review. Lo segundo, disculparme porque os mentí sin querer. Creía que sólo daría para dos capítulos y bueno, en principio serán tres. Si hay comentarios suficientes, quizá me anime a hacer otro desde el punto de vista de Harry.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3. TODO ESTÁ BIEN.**

Estaba desesperada. Mi mundo podía venirse abajo. Habría que mover bien las piezas.

Llegué a mi casa. El departamento que me había dejado mi padre y que mi marido había profanado con una intrusa. Allí estaba, sentado con la cabeza entre las manos.

_- Se ha ido._

_- No voy a preguntarte nada sobre ella. Sólo quiero saber si volverás a verla._

_- No voy a volver a verla. Hice daño a las personas que quiero. A tí y a Scorpius. Tampoco podía seguir viendo como tanto ella como su hija sufrían. No podría hacerle daño a ningun niño. Y mucho más con las ganas que tenía de tener otro hijo... Nunca pensé que diría eso de un Potter, pero quiero a esa niña y quiero que sea feliz. Quería vengarme de alguna forma de Potter y estar con su mujer era una forma._

_- ¿Qué os pasó?_

_- Lily estaba perdiendo la vista. Ella estaba desesperada y recurrió a mi como último recurso. Potter no quería pero tampoco hacia nada. Nos encontramos y nos usábamos el uno al otro. Yo te odiaba porque nunca estabas en casa así que no fue muy difícil._

_- ¿Y te gustó?_

_- ¿Por qué negarlo? Pero no me sentía mejor. Al contrario, como si estuviera cayendo por un precipio. Mi hijo no me hablaba. Lily me odiaba. A ella le pasaba lo mismo. Cuando la niña estuvo bien, le pedí que se fuera y que volviera con su marido... Se fueron sin decir nada. ¿Pero, por qué lo hiciste, Astoria? Ocultarme aquellos análisis. Tengo un hijo de 17 años y me entero por casualidad que soy estéril desde hace 18._

_- No dudes de nuestro hijo, por favor._

_- Astoria, sabes que cuando caí a aquel maldito pozo contaminado, mis espermatozoides perdieron su movilidad. No puedo fecundar a nadie, tampoco a tí_

_- Si, pero si lo leíste TODO, en esa fase, veras que todavía era posible estimularlos. Te metí la medicación en la comida. Scorpius es hijo tuyo. Si quieres asegurarte, hazlo._

_- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora, Astoria? Yo sé que querías tener otro hijo tanto o más que yo. Y ahora no voy a poder dártelo... No puedo pedirte nada. Quédate conmigo, por favor._

_- Draco... ¿Quieres que vuelva contigo?_

_- Claro que quiero que vuelvas conmigo._

_- Entonces tendrás que hacer lo que te pida. Te conozco desde hace 30 años. De antes de Hogwarts. Eras un niñato presumido. Todavía sigues siéndolo. Viviste de la fortuna familiar pero no te has dado cuenta de que no hay fotuna familiar. Tu padre se las arregló para que Voldemort le vaciara las cámaras y destruyera su mansión._

_- ¿Y de qué hemos estado viviendo?_

_- De mi sueldo y de la ayuda de mis padres. Tuve que ponerme a trabajar recién graduada aceptando cualquier trabajo cuando nos casamos. Lo hice por ti, porque te quería y no me arrepiento de nada. Mi padre me dió este departamento. Cuando renunciaste a tu trabajo de auror, mi padre me aconsejó que te dejara, pero yo te seguía queriendo. Tuviste el accidente y quedé embarazada. Tenía que cuidaros a tí y a nuestro hijo. Creí que cambiarías. Pero nunca lo hiciste. Estoy cansada... _

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_- Lo primero, hacer las paces con nuestro hijo. No puedo ayudarte. Está muy dolido. Dudaste de él. Tendrás que hacerlo tú sólo._

_- Lo haré ¿Qué más?_

_- Vas a dedicarte a lo que sabes. Si has curado a Lily Potter, puedes curar a muchos más que lo necesitan. Eres el mejor especialista de Inglaterra pero no lo sabe nadie ni se aprovecha nadie. Se acabo. Vas a montar un laboratorio, fabricar tus productos y ganar dinero._

_- Entiendo. No sé como, pero lo haré ¿Sólo eso?_

_- Quiero tener una hija y vas a ayudarme._

_- ¿Quieres que adoptemos a una niña? No hay problema._

_- No, quiero que te tomes esta medicina, me lleves a la habitación y me hagas el amor hasta que sea hora de ir a recoger a Scorpius._

_Rasqué un envoltorio y vertí el contenido en un vaso de agua._

_- ¿Una medicina?_

_- La especialista soy yo. Mientras estaba en Hogwarts encontré algo entre los papeles del profesor Snape. Vas a tomarte esto. Sin rechistar._

_- ¿Para qué? Si no puedo..._

_- No seas como un niño malcriado. Te lo tomarás, haremos el amor y tendremos una hija. Lo sé._

_- ¿Así de sencillo? No he podido ver el envoltorio, pero parece que decia Bayer._

_- El profesor Bayer era un profesor alemán amigo de Snape. Encontré la última dosis entre sus papeles. Funcionará._

_- ¿No tiene efectos secundarios?_

_- Los documentos decían que puede que el color de los ojos y el cabello sea un poco distinto del nuestro. A algunos que la toman habitualmente les sangra la nariz._

_- No hay problema ni en mi nariz ni en los ojos, ni en el cabello. Estaba dispuesto a adoptar. Y, qué coj... perdona, los Malfoy no siempre hemos sido rubios de ojos azules. Incluso los hubo morenos._

Le estaba mintiendo. Pero era una mentira que él quería creer. Los franceses que lo conocían decían que era un faux-jeton, una moneda falsa. Algo bonito que aparenta ser útil, pero que no lo es del todo. Era un buen chico, pero sólo eso. Le faltaba algo. Algo que yo le daba. Por eso nunca di importancia a su relación con la mujer de Potter. Seguridad. No se la podía dar. Por eso nunca le dije lo de su esterilidad. Se hubiera deprimido y hubiera hecho una locura.

Por todo eso, sabía que se tomaría esa aspirina y me dejaría embarazada. No sería muy difícil, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que ya lo estaba. De alguna semana. Alguna ventaja tiene ser bruja y no muggle. Me tomó en brazos y volvimos a ser uno. Oscurecía cuando volvimos a Grimmauld Place. Nos recibió Richard, digo Harry.

Todavía no sé porque Harry Potter no le rompió la cara a mi marido nada más verlo. Su mujer vió a Draco, palideció y se metió inmediatamente en la cocina. No se atrevió a salir a ver a su ex-amante.

_- Astoria... ¿Malfoy?_

_- Todo está bien, Harry. Vinimos a recoger a Scorpius._

_- Vuestro hijo es un excelente muchacho. Buen estudiante y buen amigo de Albus. Os felicito._

_- Potter..._

_- ¿Si, Malfoy?_

_- Potter... quiero darte las gracias._

_- No lo estropees, Malfoy _

Le miró a la cara...

_- Malfoy ¿Estás bien?_

_- Estoy perfectamente y no estoy delirando..._

_- Creo que debemos acomodarnos. Pasad al salón. Perdonad el estado de la casa, pero hace años que nadie entraba. Voy a sacar el mejor licor que tenga en la casa._

_- No digo que no, Potter._

_- Malfoy, antes de que sigas tengo que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hija. Gracias a tu trabajo, ha recobrado la vista completamente. Te lo debo. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a eso?_

_- No te malpienses, Potter. No vine a burlarme de tí. El que de verdad debe de los dos soy yo. Cuando caí a ese pozo, él que bajó a sacarme fuiste tú. Sin ti, me hubiera quedado allí abajo. Incluso sabiendo lo que pasaba, apoyaste a Astoria y a mi hijo... La verdad es que has hecho un buen trabajo con él. _

Draco se interrumpió. Scorpius había bajado. Sin una sola palabra, padre e hijo se abrazaron. Tenían los ojos brillantes.

_- ¿Dónde está esa copa que me prometiste, Potter?_

_- ¿Yo también puedo tomarla, papá? Ya soy mayor._

_- ¿Y yo también, papá?_

_- Bueno. Sentáos los dos._

Harry nos sirvió una copa.

_- Te acostumbrarás, Malfoy. Incluso pronto va a querer volar del nido._

Esa foto nunca se publicaría en ningún periódico. Malfoy y Potter compartiendo una copa.

Si alguien lee esto se preguntará que hubiera pasado si todo no se hubiera arreglado. Sólo estoy segura de una cosa, no me hubiera quedado en la calle.

* * *

De nuevo en casa.

_- Scorpius. ¿qué te parecería tener una hermanita?_

_- ¿Una niña? ¿Vas a tener una niña, mamá?_

_- En eso estamos, hijo._

Todo estaba más que bien.

* * *

12 años mas tarde.

Llevábamos a nuestra hija a Hogwarts, cuando lo encontramos. Maldición. Durante años, había conseguido que...

_- Potter..._

_- Astoria, Malfoy... ¿Y quien es está niña tan preciosa?_

_- Soy Mafalda Malfoy, ¿Es usted el idiota de Potter?_

_- Mafalda... ¿cómo puedes decir eso?_

_- Mamá, papá siempre dice eso cuando habla de él._

_- Perdona, Potter, pero es que son muchos años._

Sonrieron los dos. Todo el mundo sabía que Harry apoyó económicamente el laboratorio de mi marido y que incluso fueron socios durante un tiempo.

_- Felicidades, Astoria. A tí también, Malfoy. Supe que habían tenido una hija, pero nunca había podido verla._

_- Es un diablillo, Potter. Por fin alguien se encargará de ella y podremos descansar. No lo creo ni yo. Mañana la añoraré y le enviaré una lechuza esperando las vacaciones de Navidad._

Los ojos verdes de Mafalda se fijaron en Harry.

_- ¿Vas a ser mi profesor?_

_- Si me dejas..._

_- Cuidala, Potter._

_- Como si fuera mi propia hija, Astoria. Como si lo fuera._

**FIN.**

**Nota del autor.** Ya saben. Si hay reviews, me animaré a escribir esta historia desde el punto de vista de Harry.


	4. La primera copa con ellos

____

**Aviso legal: **

____

Como ya sabéis de sobra, los personajes y la historia son propiedad intelectual de la autora, Sra. Rowling. Aunque a Richard no le haga gracia, esto es lo que hay.

**____**

__

BALLO IN MASCHERA. PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY

__

__

No sé que os habrá contado Astoria. Recuerdo muy poco de aquel día. Sólo que me había emborrachado como siempre que tenía tiempo para escaparme de Hogwarts. Me suena haber bailado bajo la lluvia hasta caer rendido ante un público imaginario. Al despertar, recordé que debía volver al colegio. Encontré en un contenedor unos pantalones y unas zapatillas para completar mi ropa. Más tarde, alguien me ayudó a cruzar la barrera y a desplomarme sobre un banco del tren.

______

Mi siguiente recuerdo es el mal sabor de la pócima de Minerva. Y la bronca habitual. Normal, que si ya estaba bien, que si no debía hacer eso, que si tenía unos deberes con los chicos, que si estaba harta de cubrirme. Los retortijones de mis tripas ahogaban cualquier sentimiento de culpa que pudiera tener. Corrí al baño a sacar toda la porquería que llevaba dentro. Allí pensé en que debería estar prohibido que me dieran días de permiso. O mejor, que deberían encerrarme como a Lupin.

El brebaje me sirvió para despejarme y poder atender a mi hijo, que había acudido preocupado al saber que había llegado a Hogwarts en no muy buen estado. Se tranquilizó un poco al verme mejor y me recordó el baile de Halloween de esa misma noche. Me dejó un disfraz y me ordenó que asistiera. Había heredado el carácter de mi suegra y de su madre. Suerte que lo tenía cerca… sin él… no sé.

Subí a acostarme hasta la hora de la fiesta. Allí encontré a los dos gallitos, Albus y Scorpius Malfoy. Habían llevado su amistad en absoluto secreto. Sólo me enteré al nombrarme profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Desde entonces había intentado por todos los medios odiar al mini Malfoy como había odiado a su padre. Imposible. Algún gen G debió colarse y dominar a los cromosomas M y aquel joven inteligente y servicial se hacía apreciar por todos.

Estaban en medio de la pista, intentando lo que casi todos los de su edad, deslumbrar un par de jovencitas. Sonreí recordando mis problemas con el baile (y con las mujeres). Al volverme, alguien enmascarado cayó encima de mí. Una mujer. Pensé que era otra fan más. Últimamente había detectado una tendencia de muchas mujeres a caer sobre mí. No se como, por culpa de Darwin han desarrollado un sexto sentido para detectar cuando un hombre está "disponible". Iba a decirle una grosería, pero un par de poderosas razones me detuvieron. ¡Cómo está esta tía, jod…! (1) Unos labios sonrieron ante mi vacilación. Unos ojos me examinaron de arriba abajo. Debí superar la prueba porque…

_- ¿Puedo ayudarla__. Sra?_

_- Si, necesito un compañero de baile, mosquetero. ¿Cómo os llamáis?_

_- Richard a sus órdenes, milady._

Dije el primer nombre que se me ocurrió. No sabía quién era. Un anillo en su mano revelaba que era casada. Como yo. Pensé en divertirme un poco. Fantasear con una mujer era preferible a volver con la botella. Y más sano (2) Me sacó a bailar. Mientras bailábamos me estrujaba el cerebro para saber quién se ocultaba bajo esa máscara. No había vuelta de hoja, era Astoria, la única desconocida en la fiesta. Además de las dos razones que dijimos, con los años había ganado un soberbio trasero y una piel blanca exquisita. La ropa que llevábamos hacía que los roces fuera inevitables. Sabía que bailaba bien aunque esa música no era de mis favoritas. Estaba muy sensible. El lenguaje de su cuerpo me invitaba a seguir buscando los toques. Mmm, otra vez.

_- Milady, tenéis una piel suavísima._

_- Y vos una lengua de trapo, Richard._

Oí lejos un fragmento de un comentario "Y mañana fatatas." No quise oír más. Me fui dejando llevar hasta aquel rincón disimulado. Era plenamente consciente de mis actos. Creía que sólo para hablar, aunque los balbuceos que apenas entendíamos se parecían muy poco a una conversación. También para ver hasta dónde llegaríamos. Le rocé los labios con los míos y absorbiendo su aroma de mujer, los fui deslizando por los hombros.

_- Vamos al jardín, mosquetero._

Recuerdo un viejo invernadero y un sillón de bambú. Se sentó y me sonrió. Me pareció una diosa.

La acaricié y se dejó llevar hasta que decidió tomar el control. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Sus besos me hacían subir… el nivel de testosterona. Me miró y supe que estaba dispuesta. Más que dispuesta. Richard también. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no. Me deje llevar. Mientras follábamos, porque eso no era hacer el amor, me vino también el sentimiento de culpa. Chillé a grito pelado. No recuerdo que decía. Supongo que algo contra mi mujer o contra mí.

Me levanté y nos miramos bajo las máscaras. Sus labios respondieron a mi roce.

_- ¿Volvemos al Salón, milady?_

_- Llámadme Antínea_.

Reconocí una voz cercana y cubrí a Antínea con la capa de invisibilidad.

_- ¿Quién anda ahí?_

_- ¿Eres tú, James?_

_- ¿Arreglando plantas a estas horas, "papá"?_ recalcando las palabras.

No contesté. James llevaba muy mal que no estuviera con su madre. Yo también, pero mi hijo mayor buscaba culpables, no soluciones.

_- ¿No quieres decirme que estabas haciendo ahí?_

_- No._

_- Eres un…_

_- Puedes decirlo para que todos lo oigan. Soy un desgraciado al que su mujer le ha dejado y que no __le dejan ver a su hija ¿Y tú? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_- Vine a verte. __Hablé con Lily y está bien pero te añora. ¿Sabes dónde están?_

_- Si, James. Lo sé._

_- ¿Y no te importa?_

Todavía recuerdo su mirada de desprecio. ¿Quién se creía que era? El único que tenía derecho a odiar a Ginevra Potter era yo. Bueno, Astoria también. Lo agarré por el cuello.

_- No olvidaré nunca a tu madre y la amaré hasta mi último suspiro. Y si eso significa dejarla ir, también._

_- ¡Se ha vuelto una zorra!_

Lancé un hechizo contra una roca. Se asustó. Igual que cuando tenía diez años. No podía entender una reacción tan infantil. Debía ser la mala influencia de su padrino Ron.

_- ¡Tu madre te llevó en su vientre, te dio de mamar y te cambió los pañales! Ya me has dicho lo que querías decirme. James, lo importante de verdad es que tu madre y Lily est__én bien. Lo demás, importa menos... Vete._

James había vuelto a abrirme la herida.

Antínea se había marchado. No le dí importancia. Si era quien creía, estaba perfectamente al corriente de todo. Si debía agradecerle algo a mi mujer, que todavía lo seguía siendo… era la discreción con que llevaba todo el asunto. No resistiría la mirada de alguien que lo supiera. Nadie sabía nada de nada. Sólo mis hijos y sus padres. Ni siquiera lo sabían Ron y Hermione. Era increíble lo que me estaba pasando. Al regresar de una misión me encuentro a mi mujer haciendo las maletas. Después de una terrible discusión no logro hacerle ver que las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora. Que he conseguido un trabajo mejor y que podré estar con ella y con nuestros hijos mucho más tiempo.

Me golpeó donde más me dolía. _"Como no haces nada por mi hija ni por nuestro matrimonio, lo voy a hacer yo." Nuestra hija se estaba quedando ciega y yo no veía la solución por ninguna parte. Estuve cinco días bebiendo sin parar hasta que tuve que presentarme en Hogwarts. Por lo menos allí estaría con Albus._

Mi hijo me vio tan mal que lechuza arriba y abajo, logró subirme y bajarme el ánimo, todo a la vez. Ginny y Lily estaban bien, vivían en la Madriguera, pero todos los días iban a casa de Malfoy y alguna noche se quedaban. Recordé entonces unas palabras que dije de más en cierta ocasión. Los celos me consumieron.

La vida obliga a maldades heroicas. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña. Cité a todos los sanadores, medi-magos, brujos alternativos y cualquiera que lo pareciera mínimamente y los hice desfilar por la Madriguera. Pero Ginevra los echaba a todos. Uno de los que logró visitar a la pequeña aprovechando la ausencia de mi mujer volvió, pero su informe no podía ser más pesimista. El resto ni siquiera volvió para cobrar el resto de sus honorarios.

Con ese estado de moral, era lo más normal del mundo que en algún momento acabara en una cama con otra mujer para olvidar. Catarsis, lo llaman. Lo extraño era que acabara cogiendo (en el sentido que se da en América) precisamente con esa mujer. Tampoco era normal que el sentimiento de culpa fuera intermitente y que si se daba… volvería a caer.

_- Papá, ¿dónde fuiste con aquella señora?_

_- A recordar, hijo. Recordamos viejos tiempos._

_- Bueno, papá, nos vemos en el desayuno._

* * *

Astoria estaba como siempre. Magnífica. Sin querer la comparaba con Ginny y, ciertamente, en muchas ocasiones mi esposa no salía favorecida. Sabía vestirse siempre bien. Incluso con ropa informal.

_- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Albus?_

_- Fui a buscar a Scorpius, papá._

_- Buenos días, Sra. Malfoy. Supongo que te preferirás desayunar con tu madre, Scorpius._

_- Es un placer, Sr. Potter. Le veo más tarde en su clase._

Albus no se dio cuenta, pero un auror entrenado si. Astoria le había metido en el bolsillo algo que parecía ser un micrófono de los del Departamento. Total, para lo que podría enterarse.

_- Papá, he oido que la Sra. Malfoy ha venido para que te echen._

_- No te creas todo lo que dicen. Lo que me preocuparía sería que no te gustaran mis clases._

_- Todos están encantados, papá. Pero dime que nos está pasando. ¿Por qué mamá nos está haciendo esto?_

_- No lo sé. Hace unos meses, tu madre quiso hacer un curso sobre pociones. __Seguro que para aprender algo para ayudar a Lily. Bien, asistía a los cursos y cuando volví de una misión hace dos meses me la encontré haciendo las maletas y diciendo barbaridades de mí. Quería darle una sorpresa y decirle que por fin me habían concedido el traslado a Hogwarts. No me dejó hablar. Se fue y se llevó a Lily._

_- ¿Esa misión al Caribe, papá? ¿Y no leíste los periódicos? Decían que habías tenido un romance con una modelo de por allí._

_- Nunca leo los periódicos._

_- Bueno. Mamá y Lily se fueron a casa de Malfoy. Era su profesor del curso. Lo que sé es lo que cuenta el elfo a Scorpius. Él está tan cabreado como yo. Lily dice que quiere volver con nosotros porque mamá se ha vuelto loca. Mamá a veces llora y a veces parece llevar una vida normal._

_- Gracias, hijo._

_- ¿Qué haremos, papá?_

_- Mamá está confundida._

_- ¿Y si no quiere volver?_

_- Tendremos que seguir adelante, Albus._

* * *

Fui a la biblioteca a ver el periódico que me decía mi hijo. Un burdo montaje. La misión no era en el Caribe. Era en Colmar (2). Eso para empezar. La culpa era en parte mía. Como mis relaciones con la prensa nunca fueron fluidas acabaron inventándose casi todo lo que escribían sobre mí. Y se aprovechaban de que nunca lo desmentía. La modelo estaba con un tipo con uniforme de auror con mi cabeza encima. Milagros de la tecnología "PhotoWizard". Si al menos me hubieran pagado algo por la exclusiva… Mejor tomarlo a risa. El uniforme no era reglamentario. Las insignias no eran las correspondientes a mi categoría. El auror de la foto manejaba la varita con la izquierda. ¿Es que la gente no se entera de nada? Lo peor era que incluso mi mujer se había tragado el cuento. El asunto era más serio de lo que creía. Falta de comunicación. El primer paso para la ruptura de una pareja.

La Sra. Potter me había pasado al cobro todas las cuentas, las nuevas y las viejas. Me pregunté cómo se habría sentido Astoria. Merlin… ahora que lo estaba pensando, ¡lo habíamos hecho sin protección!

Pensando en eso olvidé que ella tenía que inspeccionar mi clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. No sabía que hacer. En estos casos, no te salgas del guión. El autor lo ha previsto todo. O eso cree. Tocaba hacer el ejercicio del sortilegio "Ridiculus" con los alumnos de tercer curso. Estaba muy preocupado por si alguien percibía que forma tendría el bogart al que me enfrentaría. Astoria parecía muy distraída.

_- ¿Decía algo, Sr. Potter?_

_- Sra Malfoy, le decía si estaría dispuesta a hacer de voluntaria._

_- Bien…_

Desvié la mirada. No quería ver los temores de Astoria. Pero en mi mente vi los míos. Lo que no había tenido que mostrar. Mi mujer del brazo de otro tipo. Oí como ella reaccionaba. "Ridiculus". Me volví y la ví con un vestido precioso aunque estrafalario.

_- ¿Han visto? Ya ven lo fácil que es… Pónganse en fila._

La clase terminó con todos los chicos riendo. Ahora tenía que acompañarla. Orden de Mcgonagall para tenernos controlados a Astoria y a mí. Nos miramos a los ojos. Ambos sabíamos lo que había pasado esa noche pero fingimos ignorarlo.

_- Sra. Malfoy…_

_- Sr. Potter. Durante siete años, me llamaba Greengrass. No veo porque debería cambiar._

_- Bueno, lleva un anillo._

_- Yo no le llamo Sr. Weasley._

_- Está bien, Greengrass. ¿vamos a comer?_

Sin darme cuenta, la estaba tratando como una amiga de toda la vida.

_- Por la tarde revisaremos el jardín y la parte del bosque más cercana al castillo. No quiero ver criaturas o plantas peligrosas cerca de los chicos._

_- ¿A qué hora?_

_- A las cuatro._

La llevé al jardín. La verdad es que desde que Neville se había hecho cargo del Departamento de Botánica, la cosa estaba mucho mejor. La inspectora Greengrass, en su papel, sugería mejoras que Neville apuntaba febrilmente.

Al terminar, me retiré a mi habitación. Tenía que preparar mi clase del día siguiente. En eso estaba cuando recibí una lechuza.

"Te espero en el jardín, junto a los tres robles. A las 11. Antínea."

* * *

A las 11.

_- Has venido, Antínea..._

_- Siempre cumplo lo que prometo, Richard_.

Sonreía bajo su máscara. ¿para qué romper esa expresión con unas absurdas palabras? A veces el lenguaje estropea la comunicación. No sólo nos comunicamos con palabras. Hay gestos, miradas, roces… que quieren decir más que cualquier discurso.

Mientras la besaba y ella me arrancaba la ropa me preguntaba porque había acudido a esa cita. La verdad era porque el recuerdo de la primera seguía allí. No necesitaba más. No sentía ninguna culpa. Sabía quien era, pero no lo que quería de mí. Ni me importaba. Sólo quería sentir que una mujer suspiraba bajo mis manos y que yo era el culpable de esos suspiros.

Y así empezaron las semanas más lujuriosas de mi vida. Más que mis primeros meses de casado. No era la cantidad, sino la calidad. Durante el día aguantaba a la inspectora que, con cada vez mejor humor, se dedicaba a hacerme perder el tiempo a mí y a los demás profesores a los que importunábamos con explicaciones y solicitudes de lo más ridículo.

Por la noche, Richard se ocupaba de Antínea. A fondo y sin perder ni un segundo.

* * *

Sólo por la mañana me sentía mal al desayunar con mi hijo. Ya no estaba tan interesado en saber cosas de Ginevra. Albus pareció entender algo y él mismo insistió en que debía "preparar" con Astoria el trabajo de inspección. La verdad, prefería estar un poco más de tiempo con ella. Su rostro no acusaba las intensas sesiones de sexo. En cambio mis ojeras llamaban la atención. Todos, o mejor dicho, casi todos lo atribuían a mi situación. Si los árboles del jardín pudieran hablar…

Ella intentaba animarme. Decía que "nuestro problema" se arreglaría solo. Que dejara de preocuparme y que no me viniera abajo.

_- ¿Por qué, Astoria, por qué?_

_- ¿Por qué qué, Potter? Ah, lo de ellos dos. Yo no le doy mucha importancia._

_- No entiendo cómo puedes tomártelo con esta calma. Yo sigo sin entender nada._

_- No te preocupes. Esto se arreglara cuando menos lo esperemos, ¿de verdad crees que esos dos pueden estar juntos mucho tiempo?_

No lo sabía. Ella parecía conocer muy bien tanto a mi mujer como a su marido. Bueno, mi mujer tenía un carácter fuerte (chocaría continuamente con un arrogante) de gustos más bien modestos (y van dos) preocupadísima por sus hijos (Tres. Malfoy no hacía p… caso de Scorpiusl) Ginny era muy tacaña (Cuatro. Por lo que sabía, el otro era un manirroto) Ella era descuidada en los detalles (Cinco. El otro era excesivamente meticuloso)

Pero a lo que íbamos. Volvía a pensar demasiado en la rubia despampanante que tenía al lado. Con un cuerpazo que bueno… tenía lo que mi mujer, pero más grande. Inteligente, sabía conversar sobre cualquier tema. Con buen sentido del humor. Además sus gustos coincidían bastante con los míos. Preocupada por su hijo. Sabía lucir en público. Con muy buena relación con los niños de primer año. Además de todo eso, un volcán bajo las sabanas o al aire libre… ¿Adónde demonios quieres llegar, Harry?

_- Harry… ¿qué le has hecho? Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser una rabieta clásica de los Weasley._

_- Nada. __Bueno, quise darle una sorpresa._

_- Estamos en una edad peligrosa. Sorpresas, las justas. Nos vemos esta noche._

¿La noche? Pero si nos veremos en el entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch. Como diría Freud, un lapsus linguae revelador.

* * *

Y así fueron pasando los días y las semanas. La inspección nunca terminaba. Hagrid se reía cada vez que le preguntaba por el calendario de las vacunaciones de las criaturas mágicas, o sobre la alimentación de los thestrals. En la biblioteca estaban hartos de buscar libros rarísimos que sólo existían en la imaginación de Astoria. Obligó a diseñar una cobertura del campo de juego para los días de lluvia. En fin, que parecía que no quería que se terminase. Como yo a veces.

Parecíamos dos adolescentes planeando travesuras o inventando excusas que contar a nuestros padres, en nuestro caso a nuestros hijos. Logramos una complicidad que nunca llegamos a imaginar que tendríamos. Tendría que estar en todos los manuales de trabajo en equipo. El desayuno hace equipo. Vale, también lo de antes del desayuno.

_- Cuando éramos jóvenes no nos llevábamos tan bien, Astoria. Podríamos haber sido amigos fácilmente._

"Y si las circunstancias se hubieran dado, puede que hasta algo más." Reímos juntos.

_- No. Será que nos hemos vuelto mayores._

_- Háblame un poco de ti. ¿Qué has hecho estos años?_

_- No hay mucho que contar. Al terminar la guerra, entre en la escuela de Leyes. Me puse de novia. Me gradué, me salió la oportunidad de entrar en el Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores y nos casamos. Cuando mi marido renunció a su puesto de auror, me quedé embarazada y tuvimos a Scorpius. Poca cosa más. Lo típico de una madre que intenta hacer compatible su familia y su trabajo. Ya conoces a mi hijo. Da más trabajo de lo que parece._

_- ¿Astoria, sabes por qué tu marido renunció?_

_- Bueno, en realidad sabes que no era su especialidad. Prefirió dedicarse a la investigación._

Sabía que había ido ascendiendo en el Departamento y que en cualquier momento sería nombrada embajadora. Pero, aunque no sé mentir, aprendí a distinguir cuando alguien miente. Claro que sabíamos los motivos de la renuncia de su marido. Él nunca admitió que sus cualidades no le servían para dirigir un equipo de aurores. Nunca aceptó trabajar bajo el control de otros, especialmente si el otro era yo. Al final, intentando forzar un ascenso por el camino más corto, se metió en situaciones arriesgadas que casi acaban con algún compañero o con él mismo. Eso no lo sabía casi nadie. Renunció cinco minutos antes de que le echáramos, algo que le sentó todavía peor. Por suerte, no fui yo el que tuvo que plantearle esa alternativa.

_- Tu vida la conozco demasiado por las revistas ¿Qué me dices de tu mujer?_

_- Bien, gracias._

Como se me nota cuando miento, preferí no contestarle. ¿Cómo podría expresar en unas pocas palabras el torrente de sentimientos que tenía? Mi hija enferma, a punto de perder la vista. Mi mujer en casa de otro. Me decían que lo de Lily iba para mejor. Lo peor era darme cuenta, a esas alturas del partido, de todas mis meteduras de pata y que podría perderlas. ¿Por qué no le insistí más para que no se encerrase en casa? Ella decía que con el quidditch había ganado una fortuna. Dicen que el dinero no da la felicidad. En lo único en que tienen razón es que el dinero no te garantiza estar ocupado. La ocupación tienes que buscártela. Tampoco te garantiza hacer algo que te gusta. Ella y su tacañería Weasley. Ni salidas, ni viajes… nunca fue mucho de salir y más con los cuando tuvimos a los pequeños. Para nuestra desgracia, las obligaciones no me dejaban estar apenas en casa. Mi cargo me obligaba a salir. A actos sociales que detestaba, a dejar que la gente se aprovechara de mí. La entendía por fin. Ahora era ella la que salía mientras yo me quedaba en casa. Las cosas tendrían que cambiar.

_- Astoria, Lily no está bien._

_- ¿Tu hija, qué tiene?_

Le cambió el rostro.

_- No lo sé. No le di importancia y empeoró. Cuando fui a los medimagos, me dijeron que no había esperanzas. No reaccioné. Eso no podía pasarm__e a mí. Ginevra estaba desesperada y quiso hacer algo por su cuenta. Discutimos. Un par de meses después, a la vuelta de una misión, me la encontré haciendo las maletas. Me dijo "Como no haces nada por mi hija ni por nuestro matrimonio, lo voy a hacer yo."_

Me había desahogado con quien menos me lo esperaba. Se me escapó una lágrima. Me tocó el rostro y no sé, me pareció que me miraba de otra forma.

_- Tranquilo… Seguro que Lily se pondrá bien. Sabes que es lo que os pasó. A mí sólo me dijo. "¿Por qué me engañaste, Astoria?" Nos vemos._

¿Engañar? ¡Pero qué co… decía ese idiota! ¡Cómo se atrevía!

* * *

- Albus…

- Si, papá.

- ¿Scorpius te habla de su padre?

- La verdad, no mucho. No se llevan nada bien. Es más, decía que los últimos meses no le había dirigido la palabra. Alguna vez me ha dicho que lo ignora, como si no fuese hijo suyo.

¿Que Scorpius no fuera hijo de Malfoy? Para cualquiera que tenía ojos en la cara era imposible negar la evidencia. Se parecía a su madre por el carácter.

Me acerqué a la mesa de Astoria sin avisar. Estaba con su hijo, pero estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que no me oyeron. Sólo puede oír eso.

- … _no habría ningún problema…_

_- ¿Qué problema?…_

_- Eso, que Harry y tú salierais juntos y todo eso…_

¡La hos…, cómo cambia el cuento!

_- Scorpius, Harry, quiero decir el profesor Potter me preguntó como estaba Lily ¿Sabes algo de ella?_

La cara de Scorpius era un poema. Me asaltaron de repente unos celos horribles. Un chico estaba hablando de mi hija.

_- Nuestro elfo me dice que se pasa el día llorando y pidiendo volver con su papá._

Me emocioné. Me alejé sin que se dieran cuenta.

_

* * *

_

- Harry, tenemos que hablar.

_- ¿De esto?_

Le tendí "El Profeta". Salíamos en portada. Por una vez no era un montaje. Acostumbrado a no desmentir nada, si desmentíamos sería peor. Eso es lo que nos dijimos Astoria y yo con la mirada. Menos mal que a los periodistas de ese periódico no les pagaban horas extras por la noche. Y ahora venía mi hijo. Seguro que para montarme una bronca por engañar a su madre.

_- Astoria, quiero agradecerte que __mi padre está mucho mejor gracias a ti. Quiero que sepas que lo que decidáis estará bien._

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? Seguro que desde lejos se debían oír los choques de mis desorientadas neuronas. Los dos amigotes habían decidido que a falta de pan… tenía que ligarme a Astoria.

_- ¿Le has oido? Creo que le gustas._

_- Me alegra gustar a los jovencitos. En serio, no voy a dejar de verte por un par de fotografías. Te estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo que me das. Además, no puedo dejar el trabajo que me encargó el Consejo._

_- Nunca los leo. Encontré este en la mesa y no pude dejar de verlo. Que miren y se aguanten._

Ella me dijo que quería darse un baño. Yo me pasé la mayor parte del día dándole vueltas a la cabeza a como sería mi vida si estuviera con Astoria. Y la verdad, el resultado no era desagradable. Sabía estar en su sitio y probablemente reforzaría mi posición en el Ministerio. Aunque no tuviera demasiada fortuna. ¡Pero no podía ser! Porque eso quería decir que mi mujer estaba con otro. Y mis tripas se revolvían. Ginebra, Astoria, Antínea. ¡Ojala pudiera combinar lo mejor de cada una!

No sé. Empecé a ver con otros ojos a Antínea. Era la cara oculta de Astoria. La que se encargaba de que "quemara" el combustible. También nos entendíamos bien en la cama. ¡Lástima que no hubiera un hechizo que combinara a las tres! No veía ninguna salida y tendría que esperar la decisión de mi esposa. Pero si ella decidía romper y estaba bien en otro sitio, intentaría llenar la otra mitad de mi cama.

Me han comentado que Astoria habló de los celos que sintió por Silvie Haënn durante un tiempo. La verdad es que era para tomárselo a risa. Una mujer de 1,85 intentando imitar los movimientos casi felinos de Ginny. La chica era atractiva, muy atractiva, pero la verdad es que ni me pasó por la imaginación tener algo con ella.

* * *

Llegamos a ese jueves, el día anterior a las vacaciones de Navidad. El tiempo se nos había agotado. Ya no había ninguna excusa para prolongar la inspección. Ese jueves me vi por última vez con Antínea en la cabaña. No pensé que podía ser la última.

_- Mañana empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad ¿Qué vas a hacer Antínea? ¿Quieres que nos sigamos viendo?_

_- No, ha sido la última vez._

_- Gracias por todo._

Sólo podía darle las gracias. La besé por última vez y me alejé un tanto entre la niebla. Sólo para vez como se sacaba la máscara y veía por fin a Astoria con ese vestido que conocía a la perfección. Ella arrojó la máscara al lago. A los pocos minutos, yo también lancé mi antifaz a las aguas.

_

* * *

_

- Papá

_- ¿dónde iremos?_

_- No podemos presentarnos de improviso en casa ni en la Madriguera. Iremos a Grimmauld Place y desde allí enviaemos una lechuza para saber como están las cosas._

No había visto a Astoria durante el dia ni durante el viaje. Fue en King's Cross cuando nos cruzamos con ella y Scorpius. Nos miramos y ante su muda pregunta, le contesté.

_- Astoria, yo no puedo volver a casa si no es con mi mujer. Iré a Grimmauld Place. Que sepas que la casa es grande y si Scorpius y tú la necesitáis no hay ningún problema._

_- Gracias, Harry. Creo que te dejaré a Scorpius. No quiero que vea como Draco y yo discutimos._

No quería volver a casa a atormentarme con los recuerdos si Ginny no estaba allí. Grimmauld Place estaba vacío desde hacia años. Sería un buen sitio. Enviaría una lechuza a mi suegra para saber dónde y cómo estaban mi mujer y mi hija. Pero si ella no tenía intenciones de volver y Astoria tenia el mismo problema… esa misma noche me metería en la habitación de la rubia. No tuve tiempo de fantasear. Abrí la puerta…

_- ¿Papí? Estás aquí. Mamá dijo que vendrías. A arreglar la casa. Está llena de polvo. Papí, por fin puedo verte bien._

Una niña, mi querida hija saltó sobre mí y casi me derribó. Esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los míos brillaban de forma distinta, sin aquel velo blanco. Todas mis fantasías se esfumaron de repente. Como decía aquel viejo muggle que encontré tras una noche de borrachera "La noche es larga, pero el día aún lo es mas."

_- Papi, ¿estás llorando?_

_- No, Lily. Estoy muy contento de verte otra vez._

_- Papi, me he portado bien y me he tomado las medicinas cada día. Mamá me decía que estabas persiguiendo a los malos. ¿Cuántos has atrapado, papi?_

_- A ninguno. Ya no quiero perseguir más a los malos. Ahora quiero hacer otras cosas. Jugar contigo, arreglar la casa... estar más tiempo con mamá..._

Mientras me abrazaba veía la cara de Astoria. Feliz de verme así. En el fondo seguía enamorada de su marido. O quizá había llegado a quererme a su manera.

_- Papi. ¿Quién es esta señora tan guapa? ¿Es amiga tuya?_

_- Si, Lily. Es Astoria. Una buena amiga de papá. Y es la mamá de Scorpius._

_- ¿Scorpius? ¿El amigo de Albus? Es muy bueno, Astoria. Cuando estaba en la otra casa, jugaba conmigo y me prestaba sus juguetes. Me leía libros y me traía chocolate de Honeydukes. _

Enrojeció un poquito antes de seguir.

_- Es muy guapo._

Astoria la miró de forma distinta. Algo posesiva. Pero justo entonces entraron Scorpius y Albus.

- Hola, enana.

- Hola, Albus. ¿Queréis subir a jugar a limpiar?

- Claro, Lily.

Los chicos subieron. Ginny y Astoria se miraron. Mi mujer pareció pedirle permiso a Astoria para acercarse. La atraje con un abrazo y la besé antes de levantarla en brazos.

- Gracias, Astoria. Gracias por apoyar a mi marido y no dejar que hiciera locuras.

La cara feliz de mi amiga me dio mala espina. La conocía mejor y detectaba que algo no marchaba.

Astoria se marchó "a arreglar sus asuntos". Sabíamos muy bien de qué se trataba. Ginny le dijo que Grimmauld Place estaba a su disposición. Y que no se preocupara por Scorpius.

* * *

- Tenemos que hablar, Ginny…

- ¿Qué nos ha pasado, Harry?

- Sólo sé que he estado a punto de perderte, que te quiero y que nuestra hija está bien. La culpa ha sido mía. Apenas hablábamos y tenía miedo. Quería y no quería que salieras, que buscaras un trabajo. Me sentía mal al verte consumiéndote entre cuatro paredes. Debes tener tu vida propia y no convertirte en un mueble de la casa.

- No, Harry. Yo tampoco hice nada por salir.

- Yo quería y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de perderte si salías de casa. Soy un marido inaguantable.

- Lo eres, pero no te cambio por nadie. Estaba celosa de cualquier mujer que se acercaba a ti. ¿Por qué crees que no quería ir a las fiestas? Para no sacarles los ojos.

- Ginny, cuando te dije que dejaba mi puesto… creo que metí la pata.

- Harry. Yo quería que dejaras de ser auror, porque no te veía casi nunca. Pero no te deje hablar porque creía que lo dejabas para alejarte todavía más.

- Y entre eso y lo del periódico… todo ayudo.

- No. Tenía que irme porque creía que Malfoy era la única posibilidad de curar a Lily. Y tú no querías.

- No quería, pero después pensé que debía confiar en ti. Y al final, acepté que nuestra hija era tan importante que hubiera pagado cualquier precio.

- ¿Hasta qué precio?

- Incluso que me dejaras para estar con otro… pero sólo si estabas bien. Te fuiste por una buena razón. Sin reproches.

- Harry… hay algo que quiero decirte.

- No hace falta que digas nada. No te lo voy a preguntar nunca. Has vuelto y eso me basta.

- Nunca le podré agradecer bastante a Astoria como has vuelto. Sin reproches.

- ¿No estás celosa de Astoria?

- No. ¿Tendría que estarlo?

- Quiero pedirte que vengas a estudiar como enfermera en la escuela que han abierto en Hogsmeade. Estaremos juntos mucho más tiempo, cerca de nuestros hijos.

- Sería maravilloso. Bueno, Harry… ¿subimos o no?

- ¿Con los niños? Ah, no… Ginny… ¿Quieres que subamos a nuestra habitación?

- ¿Sabes? Es la primera habitación que arreglé.

* * *

Llamaban a la puerta. ¡Habían pasado casi tres horas!

Me vestí a toda prisa. Alguien llamaba a la puerta y mis hijos debían seguir jugando. ¡El hechizo silenciador! Bajé a toda prisa los dos pisos, abrí la puerta y Astoria estaba allí. Con Malfoy.

Los tres nos dimos cuenta de que volvíamos de levantarnos de la cama. Y sentí una punzada.

Ginny vino detrás de mí, pero al ver a Draco se metió en la cocina. Comprendí, quería evitar problemas. Tragué saliva.

_- Astoria... ¿Malfoy?_

_- Todo está bien, Harry. Vinimos a recoger a Scorpius._

_- Vuestro hijo es un excelente muchacho. Buen estudiante y buen amigo de Albus. Os felicito._

_- Potter..._

_- ¿Si, Malfoy?_

_- Potter... quiero darte las gracias._

_- No lo estropees, Malfoy _

Pensé que se estaba riendo de mí y me quería restregar el "haber estado" con mi mujer. Tan cínico como siempre. Pero me fije mejor en él. Parecía otro, la verdad.

_- Malfoy ¿Estás bien?_

_- Estoy perfectamente y no estoy delirando..._

_- Creo que debemos acomodarnos. Pasad al salón. Perdonad el estado de la casa, pero hace años que nadie entraba. Voy a sacar el mejor licor que tenga en la casa._

_- No digo que no, Potter._

_- Malfoy, antes de que sigas tengo que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hija. Gracias a tu trabajo, ha recobrado la vista completamente. Te lo debo. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a eso?_

Se tomó un tiempo antes de responder.

_- No te malpienses, Potter. No vine a burlarme de tí. El que de verdad debe de los dos soy yo. Cuando caí a ese pozo, él que bajó a sacarme fuiste tú. Sin ti, me hubiera quedado allí abajo. Incluso sabiendo lo que pasaba, apoyaste a Astoria y a mi hijo... La verdad es que has hecho un buen trabajo con él. _

Nos miramos y recordé.

Al poco de nombrarme jefe de equipo de aurores, participamos en una misión rutinaria. Pero Malfoy se había adelantado sin avisar a los compañeros y le habían tendido una trampa. Estaba herido. Después cayó a un pozo lleno de inferis. Se estaba hundiendo. Como responsable, tenía el deber de intentar el rescate. Me descolgué para sacarlo y le tendí la mano pero se resistía a tomarla.

_- Agárrate a mí y te saco._

_- No, Potter. Deja que me hunda. Estoy muy jodido. Me han dado pero bien. Si salgo, quedaré hecho un guiñapo inválido. Lo peor es que me doy cuenta de que soy un fracasado. No he hecho nada bueno en mi puta vida. Hiciste bien en no darme la mano hace tantos años._

Me sorprendió oírle decir eso. Se daba cuenta de la gravedad de sus heridas y no quería luchar. Pero tenía que cumplir con mi deber y sacarle. Le pinché por un sitio inesperado.

_- Déjate de tonterías y agarra la cuerda._

_- No, Potter, déjame en paz._

_- De acuerdo, ya consolaré a Astoria, que la veo muy desatendida._

Me miró con odio y se agarró con fuerza.

_- Sácame de aquí, hijo de puta. Ahora mismo._

Scorpius interrumpió el recuerdo. Draco saltó hacia él. "Sí, si no hubiera sido por mí… no habría Scorpius. Su hijo era lo mejor que había hecho, de momento. Algo que tenía que agradecerme."

_- ¿Dónde está esa copa que me prometiste, Potter?_

_- ¿Yo también puedo tomarla, papá? Ya soy mayor._

_- ¿Y yo también, papá?_

Albus también quería apuntarse.

_- Bueno. Sentaos los dos._

Saqué un viejo brandy y llamé a Ginny. Esa copa supo excelente.

_- Ya te acostumbrarás, Malfoy. Incluso pronto va a querer volar del nido._

* * *

Cuando se marcharon...

_- Harry, creo que Astoria está distinta. No sé… creo que nos darán una sorpresa._

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- Si, las mujeres nos damos cuenta de ciertas cosas. Ah, por cierto… quiero que si Draco te pide colaboración para ejercer, le ayudes._

_- Pero Ginny…_

_- Sin reproches. ¿Recuerdas? Todavía no he vuelto a casa._

* * *

12 años mas tarde.

Los Malfoy llevaban a alguien al Hogwarts Express. Debía ser su hija. Era increíble, todavía no la había visto. Fui socio de Draco durante un par de años, hasta que no necesitó soporte financiero. Seguía viendo a Astoria en los actos sociales. Incluso desde hacía dos años que Lily era novia de Scorpius. Naturalmente fue ella la que se lo pidió. Pero nunca la había visto.

_- Potter..._

_- Astoria, Malfoy... ¿Y quien es está niña tan preciosa?_

_- Soy Mafalda Malfoy, ¿Es usted el idiota de Potter?_

_- Mafalda... ¿cómo puedes decir eso?_

_- Mamá, papá siempre dice eso cuando habla de él._

_- Perdona, Potter, pero es que son muchos años._

Todavía me gastaba esas bromas. Pero los ojos se me iban a Mafalda. Como el personaje del comic. Y comprendí algunas cosas como el gesto vago de Antínea cuando le preguntaba si estábamos protegidos.

_- Felicidades, Astoria. A tí también, Malfoy. Supe que habían tenido una hija, pero nunca había podido verla._

_- Es un diablillo, Potter. Por fin alguien se encargará de ella y podremos descansar. No lo creo ni yo. Mañana la añoraré y le enviaré una lechuza esperando las vacaciones de Navidad._

Los ojos verdes de Mafalda se clavaron en los míos.

_- ¿Vas a ser mi profesor?_

_- Si me dejas..._

_- Cuidala, Potter._

_- Como si fuera mi propia hija, Astoria. Como si lo fuera._

FIN.

Nota del autor. Ya saben. Si hay reviews, me animaré a escribir esta historia desde el punto de vista de Ginny.

(1) Nota de Richard. Hay gente que cree que los lectores somos niños pequeños. Si existe la magia, las brujas procurarán ser atractivas. Es más, cuanto más atractivas, mejor debe ser su magia. Si ya sé que Harry es un héroe, pero no ciego. En realidad Harry pensó "¡Qué tetas!" pero claro, poner eso en la primera página no queda del todo correcto.

(2) Es bastante más probable morir por desnutrición, por obesidad, por alcoholismo, por tabaquismo, o por el consumo de drogas que por un exceso de sexo. Sin embargo, a algunos "iluminados" que además se consideran infalibles parece importarles bastante más lo último.

(3) Nota de Richard. Si hubiera que imaginar alguna ciudad de cuentos y leyendas, no sería muy distinta de Colmar, en la región de Alsacia (Francia). Y a escasos 70 km de Estrasburgo. Sí, hemos estado allí .

Agradecimiento a los/las valientes reviewers. De momento creo que no le daré continuación. Pero bueno, nunca se sabe.

Richard

P.D. No sé que demonios ha pasado pero se descolocó el texto al corregir dos errores ortográficos. Creo que ahora está bien, de momento.


	5. Té con pastas

**Aviso legal: **Como ya sabéis de sobra, los personajes y lahistoria son propiedad intelectual de la autora, Sra. Rowling. Aunque a Richard no le haga gracia, esto es lo que hay.

**Nota del autor:** Dije que si había reviews, quizá haría un capítulo exponiendo el punto de vista de Ginny. Además, puede ser mi regalo anticipado de San Sebastián.

**

* * *

**

**TÉ CON PASTAS. POV GINNY**

En esa misma habitación se puede decir que empezó la extraña relación que mantenía con Astoria Malfoy, de soltera Greengrass, desde hacía casi 14 años. Como la primera vez, Lily tenía algo que ver. Había notado cambios, estaba mucho mejor arreglada. Claro, el laboratorio daba buenos réditos y después de años de olvido, la casa había recuperado su esplendor. Pero con muy buen criterio, Astoria había limitado los excesos para no llamar la atención ni despertar resquemores. Todavía quedaba mucha gente a la que Voldemort había destrozado la vida. Y no les gustaba que a sus antiguos partidarios les fueran bien las cosas.

**FLASH BACK.**

_- Astoria, por lo que más quieras…_

_- ¿Qué te pasa Weasley? _

_- Ya sé que apenas nos hemos tratado desde Hogwarts. Sólo cuando nos enteramos que Albus y Scorpius eran amigos. Mi marido no sabe nada de eso. _

_- El mío tampoco. Si puedo ayudarte… depende de lo que me pidas…, pero si puedo… _

_- Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame…_

Esperaste.

_- No es para mi, es para __mi hija… los sanadores dicen que va a quedarse ciega… Estoy desesperada y no sé que tengo que hacer. He probado con todo. Albus me dijo que quizá tú, conocerías algún medi-mago extranjero, pero después pensé en Draco… tu marido siempre fue de los mejores expertos en pociones… De mujer a mujer…_

Me pareció ver una reacción positiva. Pensaste unos momentos.

_- Haré lo que pueda.__ Draco sólo investiga, no trata a pacientes. Lo intentaré. No estoy segura que acepte así como así tratar a tu hija. Por lo que me dice Scorpius, es como su padre. Pero a cambio, necesito un favor tuyo… Ginevra._

_- Lo que sea, __cualquier cosa que me pidas…_

_- ¿Cualquier cosa?_

_- L__o que sea, pero seguro que sólo me pedirías algo que pueda darte._

_- En realidad no eres tú, es tu marido el que me lo daría._

_- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa con Harry? No sé que puedes pedirle… ¿Es dinero? Se lo pediré a Harry. Puedes contar con él._

_- No necesito el dinero. __Draco y yo no vivimos muy boyantes, pero tampoco nos hace falta nada._

_- Entonces…_

_- Siempre he querido tener una hija. __Como la tuya. Scorpius siempre me pidió una hermanita. Y desde que pasaron las vacaciones juntos en ese campamento, no paro de oírle "Lily decía esto" o "Lily hizo aquello." Quiero una hija antes de que sea tarde, Ginevra. Tarde para mi._

_- No sé como podemos ayudarte, Astoria._

_- Draco es estéril, no puede tener hijos. Las lesiones de su última misión le dejaron así. Con muchísima suerte pudimos tener a Scorpius. Él no lo sabe._

_- ¿Quieres que te dé a mi hija?_

_- Nunca. Tú eres su madre. Es otra cosa._

_- ¿No será lo que estoy pensando?_

Y entonces lo soltaste.

_- No quiero adoptar__. Tampoco quiero un donante anónimo. Quiero el mejor padre biológico para nuestra hija. Tu marido. Y tú vas a ayudarme si quieres que yo te ayude con lo de Lily. _

_- Astoria…_

_- Ellos no tienen porque saber nada. Esto quedará entre nosotras._

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

* * *

De vuelta al presente. ¿Qué hacía yo en el sanctasantorum de la mansión Malfoy? Algo muchísimo mas alegre. Mi hija se casaba y nos quería mostrar su vestido de novia.

_- ¿Quieres un té, Ginevra?_

_- Claro._

_- Siempre lo tomo con un poco de hierbabuena. _

A mí no me gustaba el té. A Harry le encantaba. En eso se parecían. Hice de tripas corazón. La verdad es que el té de Astoria era de los mejores que probé.

_- ¿Quieres unas pastas?_

_- Si, gracias._

_- Mientras esperamos a Lily podremos cotillear un poco sobre los últimos chismes. ¿Sabías que Cho Chang se ha metido a monja budista? Rapada y con túnica naranja._

_- Después de lo que ha sido esta mujer… peor sería que saliera en la TV contando todos sus líos y sus secretos._

_- O presentándose como candidata a algún cargo. __Seguro que le han pagado para que se calle y hace eso para disimular._

_- Astoria, ¿sabías del relato de ese tal Richard que sale en el Quisquilloso? Ese que habla de una historia muy parecida a la nuestra con nombres cambiados._

_- Si, incluso le corregí algunas cosas. Me pidió ayuda y se la dí. Es un escritor que conocí en Estrasburgo hace unos años._

_- ¡__Cómo has podido dejar que este idiota escribiera tantas mentiras juntas! _

_- Stop__, Ginevra. Es una ficción y puede escribir lo que quiera. Puede que no le contara todo, pero tampoco hace falta ponerse así. Sabes muy bien lo que nos jugábamos y preferí decir de menos que de más._

_- Las dos teníamos nuestro problema y nos ayudamos.__ Ése fue nuestro acuerdo. Déjate de historias de romanticismo y la bonita pareja que haríais Harry y tú, que es mucho peor que las tonterías que escribían sobre Harry cuando era joven._

_- No sé porque me lo reprochas a estas alturas. Tendríamos que estar felices y contentas. Mi hijo se va a casar con tu hija. Para eso estamos aquí. _

_- Te lo digo porque me sigue doliendo parecer la tonta de la película, como si no __hubiera sido capaz de hacer feliz a mi marido. Y por los que leen esto, claro. _

¿Pero cómo podía olvidarse Astoria, mi consuegra (joder, que palabro) de todo lo que pasó?

**FLASH BACK**

_- Tengo miedo, Astoria. Miedo de que eso __pueda destruir nuestras familias._

_- Qui no arrisca, no pisca (Quien no arriesga, no pesca) __No quiero que rompas tu matrimonio. Sólo quiero tener una hija… Nada más. _

_- No sé… ¿cómo demonios lo haremos? No me veo capaz de decirle. "¿Harry, me dejas un poco de tu esperma para embarazar a mi amiga Astoria Malfoy?"_

_- Podríamos hacerlo así… __no hace falta ser bruja para saber que estás harta de que tu marido apenas esté contigo, ni te hace caso apenas… Y de las tonterías que salen de él en los periódicos. Aunque sean casi todo mentiras, te duelen. Además él no hace nada por desmentirlas… _

_- Todo lo que dices es verdad__…_

_- Aunque __Draco sea insoportable, arrogante, despilfarrador, un poco machista y un montón de defectos más… si ve a tu hija, hará todo lo posible por curarla. Y más si yo se lo pido y le dejo caer que has sido tú. Lo hará porque adora los niños y también para joder a Harry. Así de sencillo. Si dijera que no, pasaría como un cobarde. Además, Ginevra, sé que tuvisteis algo en sexto._

_- No fue nada y es agua pasada, Astoria._

_- Lo sé. Mira, aprovecharemos que tengo una misión en Estrasburgo y estaré fuera unas semanas. Volveré sobre el 29-30 de octubre. Tú, con la excusa de llevar un regalo a Scorpius de parte de Albus, te presentas con Lily. Yo antes de irme se lo comentaré. Hablaré con él por la chimenea para convencerlo._

_- Harry también tiene que irse unas semanas. Me ha dicho que después de llevar a Albus a Hogwarts tiene una misión y después algo en Alsacia. Hablan de hacer un grupo europeo de aurores y una base de operaciones. Que podrá venir un par de días pero que tendrá que reincorporarse después a la misión. _

Ahora sé que Harry se incorporaba como profesor de DCAO y planeaba decírmelo. Se inventó la falsa misión para darme una sorpresa, pero le estalló en las manos.

_- Algo sabía. Pues mejor. Cuando vuelva __le dices que has llevado a Lily para que Draco la trate. _

_- Eso le va a poner de los nervios._

_- Seguro__. Le haces una escena de que no se ha preocupado por vosotras, una buena discusión y te vas de casa._

_- Tampoco me será tan difícil. Estoy harta de muchas cosas. Le servirá de lección de lo que se juega. Hago las maletas y me voy a casa de mi madre__._

_- Ajá. _

_- Harry va a estar hecho polvo._

_- De eso se trata. __Después, cuando yo vuelva, tienes que estar en mi casa y que parezca que estáis liados, Ginevra. Tiene que ser creíble para que abandone la casa y me encuentre después con Harry._

_- Todo eso es para ponértelo a punto… ¡__eres maquiavélica, Greengrass!_

_- No, Weasley. Voy siempre directa a lo que quiero. Y lo sabes bien. Lo encontraré y lo haremos sin darme a conocer._

_- Astoria… ¿y yo que hago?_

_- Tener entretenido a Draco y a Harry celoso._

_- ¿Hasta que punto tengo que darle celos a Harry? ¿Tengo que acostarme con Draco?_

_- Lo dejo a tu criterio. Yo voy a hacerlo con Harry. Pero recuerda nuestro acuerdo. No implicarnos y no destruir nuestras familias. ¿Prometido?_

_- Prometido._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_

* * *

_

_- Ya te darás cuenta de que mi hijo es "casi" perfecto. Se dejó el informe de la esterilidad de Draco y el que no debía la encontró, _

_- ¿__Por qué no lo escondiste en cualquier parte, Astoria?_

_- No tengo cámara propia en Gringott's y n__o me fiaba ni siquiera de mi familia. Si nos pasaba algo, no quería que Scorpius dudara de su padre. Me pasé de lista._

_- Y nuestro acuerdo estuvo en un tris de saltar por los aires. Si tu matrimonio volaba ¿Qué interés pondrías en no implicarte con Harry? Harry y tú sois muy compatibles y os entendéis mejor entre vosotros que él conmigo._

_- No te equivoques, que nos entendamos tan bien no quiere decir que nos impliquemos mas allá de una buena amistad. Harry se entendía mejor con Granger que contigo, pero se enamoró de ti._

_- Bueno, de todas formas, esa mentira tuya fue otro motivo para que me tirara los tejos…_

_- Y te dejaste?_

_- ¡Qué podía hacer! Él tenía que curar a Lily. Y si le servía de estímulo, pensé que lo comprenderías. Cada día hablábamos por aquel lotefono que me diste… _

**FLASH BACK**

_- Weasley, lo he hecho._

_- ¡__Qué puta eres, Merlin! Al primer día. Perdona pero es que…_

_- Tienes razón, me he portado como una tonta y una zorra. Perdóname tú._

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

_- Por favor, díme que Lily está mejor y no me sentiré tan mal. _

_- Vale, Lily está mejor. Es verdad, está mejor. ¿Te reconoció?_

_- Fue en la fiesta. Y llevábamos máscara._

_- No te fies, que Harry es más listo de lo que quiere hacer creer. Esto, ¿vais a repetir mucho?_

_- Lo necesario. Esto no es apretar un botón_.

**FIN FLASH BACK**.

* * *

_- Fuiste muy valiente, Astoria._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Cuando te presentaste a Draco para volver con él sin saber cual sería su reacción. Sabiendo que estabas embarazada y que lo podías perder todo._

_- Draco cree, o quiere creer, que fue él el que me embarazó._

_- ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si no…?_

_- La verdad es que no esperaba que volvieras tan pronto. Hubiera preferido que no hubiera sido tan precipitado y preparar las reconciliaciones. _

_- Pero yo no podía aguantar más, la verdad._

_- ¿Aguantar?_

_- Aguantar… a pan y agua… Estaba celosa, rabiosa, sin poder desahogarme desde hacia meses…_

_- Te entiendo, pero__… _

_- Pero nada, t__e hubiera matado de tenerte delante. Para vengarme quise hacerlo con tu marido._

_- ¡Mira, la inocente! _

Ginny enrojeció completamente…

_- No podía más__. Por suerte estaba Lily. No estaba bien. Le dolían mucho los ojos. Quería estar conmigo todo el tiempo._

**FLASH BACK.**

_- Me pican los ojos, mami._

_- Ya está bien, Lily. Aguanta un poco._

_- Pero me duelen __¿Qué pasa, mami? Te veo triste. ¿Añoras a papá?_

_- No pasa n__ada, Lily._

_- ¿Cuándo volvemos, mami?_

_- Pronto, Lily._

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

_

* * *

_

- ¿Te lo hubieras montado con él?

_- Claro._

_- ¿Y te gustaba?_

_- Cuando llevas __15 años casada, todos los tíos te parecen más buenos que tu marido ¿o no?_

Astoria sonrió.

_- Lo__s tenemos muy vistos. ¿Y qué pasó? Yo te lo he contaba todo. _

_- No, Astoria. Tus rollos románticos no me los contabas. Sólo que te disfrazabas y te lo follabas en el jardín. Y sin dar detalles. Menos mal, te lo agradezco._

_- ¿__Y tú, qué? Confiaba en ti. Siempre que no te implicaras con Draco…_

Ginny le habló en voz baja.

_- Astoria… nada. No pasó nada. Nada de nada. __Al cabo de un par de días de venir vestida provocativa, él empezó a insinuarse y a hacerme frases de doble sentido. Con la excusa de ayudarme con Lily, me tocaba. Yo estaba excitada y a punto… pero de repente, él me empezó a soltar de que le debía mucho a Harry. ¡Sí, dijo Harry, no Potter! Que si no podíamos hacerle eso. Cuentos, lo toqué y lo que le pasaba es que no se ponía… Y no pasó una vez ni dos… cada vez que lo intentaba, Astoria. Fue horroroso. En cada visita me insinuaba pero nada, después de que Lily se durmiera… nada._

_- A mí nunca me pasó nada así, Ginevra…_

_- Y a mí tampoco. Veras… en sexto…_

_- Stop, __Weasley, ¿me estás diciendo que no pasó nada de nada con Draco…? ¿Pero si él me dijo que lo había disfrutado?_

_- Bien, ahora te lo cuento…_

No llegué a hablar. Se abrió la puerta de repente y salió mi hija Lily Potter con su maravilloso vestido de novia. Las dos quedamos con la boca abierta. Todavía más porque venía hecha una furia.

_- ¡CLARO QUE NO PASÓ NADA! FUI YO QUE NO OS DEJÉ! __¡ES QUE HABÉIS VISTO UN TIO QUE NO EXAGERE HABLANDO DE ESO! _

_- ¿Qué __hiciste qué, Lily?_

_- ¿__No te das cuenta, mamá? Si te liabas con Draco, Albus sería el hermano de Scorpius y yo su hermanita _

_- No lo entiendo_

_- ¿__No lo entiendes todavía, mamá? YO NO QUERÍA SER HERMANA DE SCORPIUS DE NINGUNA DE LAS MANERAS._

_- Ginevra, tu hija sabe bien lo que quiere. __No te pongas así, Lily…_

_- Bueno, al principio estaba celosa y no dejaba a mamá en paz. Decía que me dolían los ojos. Por la noche dormía en su cama. Pero cuando vi que las cosas se complicaban, empecé a pensar que podía dejarme sin Scorpius. Así que le pedí a Albus que me consiguiera el Anti-eh-eros de la tienda de tío George._

_- Ya sé que es. Un aparatito que hace que no se levante lo que se tiene que levantar ¿Y cómo lo hacías? _

_- Estaba acoplado __a mi varita de broma. Cuando jugábamos para tomar las medicinas, le lanzaba a Draco un falso "Wingardium leviosa". Él se reía y yo ponía ese trasto en marcha._

_- ¿Y todo el espectáculo que nos hacías llorando que querías volver con papá?_

_- Claro que quería volver con papá. Y tú también. No dudaste ni un segundo cuando te lo pidió. Ya lo tenías todo preparado hacía días. Cuando papá volvió, estuvisteis una semana sin apenas salir de la habitación. _

_- ¿__Y las lágrimas? _

_- Draco __siempre se pasa con el ajo y la cebolla en sus pociones. Además sabían a rayos. _

_- Siempre dice que "No pain, no gain." Las medicinas fáciles de tomar no curan bien._

_- Stop, Lily __¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste tú la que hizo que a Draco no… eso?_

_- Claro. Y tú también deberías agradecermelo. Os pusisteis __manos y otras cosas a la faena y pim, pam, pum, Mafalda. _

_- JA, JA, JA_

_- JA, JA, JA_

Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo como creía mi hija. Estuve a punto de liarme con Malfoy. Era curioso. Creía que Astoria era mejor que yo para Harry. Más culta, más preparada, más "profesional", con más saber estar. Yo sólo era una antigua jugadora de quidditch que apenas unos meses atrás había perdido todo su dinero. Si, eso nunca se lo dije a Harry. Confie en un tal Madoff y todo lo que había ganado como profesional desaparecíó de repente. Me sentía tan mal que incluso pensaba en apartarme de Harry. Pero Astoria siempre se mantuvo fiel a nuestro acuerdo. Aunque también pensara que hacía buena pareja con mi marido, se mantuvo firme. La admiraba por eso. Por eso le pedí permiso para volver con Harry.

Es posible que si Draco la hubiera rechazado, hubiera luchado por Harry. Pero no creo que eso le hubiera gustado nada a Lily. Tampoco hubiera querido ser hermana de Scorpius por el otro lado. Esa era mi hija guerrera. Estaba orgullosa de ella.

* * *

En la biblioteca, el novio (Scorpius), su padre (Draco), el padre de la novia (Harry) y el padrino de boda (Albus) oyeron las risas.

_- Creía que solo estaban tomando el té. Pero __se lo están pasando bien. Y nosotros aquí haciendo tiempo._

_- Brujas que son…_

_- Y sin poder ver el vestido de Lily._

_- Déjate de tonterías, Scorpius. No te casas con el vestido. Y no digas ni pienses nada de lo de debajo del vestido que todavía estamos a tiempo de llevárnosla y meterla en un convento._

_- Si, sobre todo eso, papá. Lily te mata y cuando termine, mamá te __corta en pedacitos. Eso si, Scorpius, cuando te mete la lengua hasta la garganta podrías ahorrármelo._

_- ¿Qué tu hermana hace qué? __Malfoy, necesito un trago de algo fuerte._

_- Lo siento, desde que a Mafalda le dio por la vida sana… ¿hace un zumo de remolacha?_

_- Papá, saca lo que tienes escondido en el tercer cajón del escritorio. Ese del que has "perdido" las llaves._

_- Éste es mi cuñado. Sigue así, llegarás a caernos bien._

FIN.

**Nota del autor**: Lo dicho… si hay reviews, seguiré la historia desde el punto de vista de Draco y de Scorpius.

**Nota a los reviewers:** Gracias por vuestro ánimo. Pero no puedo daros demasiadas esperanzas. Esta historia es un experimento con una pareja inédita. Dudo mucho que tenga continuación. La fuente de inspiración de esta historia la creo agotada. Pero nada impide que haga otro Harry/Astoria.

- Y entonces _mi futuro yerno la cagó. Y bien._


	6. Una jarra de cerveza negra

**Aviso legal: **Como ya sabéis de sobra, los personajes y lahistoria son propiedad intelectual de la autora, Sra. Rowling. Aunque a Richard no le haga gracia, esto es lo que hay.

**Nota del autor:** Dije que si había reviews, haría un capítulo exponiendo el punto de vista de Malfoy.

* * *

**BALLO IN MASCHERA****. UNA JARRA DE CERVEZA NEGRA.**

Richard ha entendido que ya que todos han dicho la suya, yo también tendría que decir algo sobre esta historia. A pesar de que Richard me odie, respetará lo que he escrito. Le conviene. La publicidad en su revista depende de ello, además de tener que corregir todas las faltas de ortografía que he colado a propósito

Ya les dije que me odia desde el primer día que me conoció. Acertaron en el motivo. Cree, y algo de razón tiene, que nunca he tenido que esforzarme por nada. Todo me lo han dado hecho, estudios, fortuna familiar, incluso buen aspecto. Cierto. Que la mayoría no ha tenido esas oportunidades. También. Pero lo que no puede entender es que por algo hay clases. (1) También tiene razón en creer que tiré a la basura una buena parte de mi vida. Pero en lo que se equivoca Richard por completo es cuando dice que soy una máquina sin sentimientos.

No hace falta saber lo que habrán dicho ellos. Todos son bastante previsibles.

Astoria, habrá fantaseado sobre lo que pudo ser y no fue. Romántica de salón. Tampoco es que le haya ido tan mal. Una aventura, una hija encantadora y un cargo de Secretaria de Asuntos Exteriores, algo que siempre quiso ser y que, en parte por mi culpa, era casi imposible que consiguiera.

Harry, tan caballeroso él, y en el fondo un reprimido. Es que nadie puede estar veinte años controlado al máximo y después soltarle de golpe. Después no sirven para nada. Si no fuera por la sensación de culpa y el terror de que su mujer le deje se tiraría a todo lo que pudiera.

Ginny, la coleccionista de fracasos. Lo presentía, y por eso nunca deje que lo nuestro fuera serio. Fracasó como jugadora por las lesiones. Fracasó como inversora perdiendo todo su dinero. Fracasó como ama de casa. Fracasó en sus estudios y se tuvo que conformar trabajando en el laboratorio. Su único éxito de verdad es haber pescado a Potter. Ella también está aterrorizada con la posibilidad de que él la deje. No hace falta ver su reacción ante un boggart.

Scorpius y Lily se van a casar. Los Malfoy nos unimos al Superviviente. Se mire como se mire, todos ganamos. Es de lo que se trata. Desde el principio supe que Scorpius se relacionaría con los cachorros de Potter. Astoria me lo ocultó y yo fingí que no me daba cuenta de nada.

Seguro que habrá quienes digan que una familia como la mía no debería aliarse con alguien de sangre mezclada. Cretinos. Repito, cretinos. La heredera los Potter, los Weasley y los Prewett tiene bastante sangre limpia. Dos cosas para los que sigan sin entenderlo. La primera, que no todo es lo que parece y las pruebas de ADN pueden dar muchos sustos en muchas supuestas "sangres puras". La segunda, es que vean los efectos de demasiada consanguinidad. Tanta sangre pura… ¿para criar tarados?

La cosa empezó así.

Astoria, mi mujer, viajaba bastante por motivos de su trabajo en el Ministerio. Un día, entre dos viajes,

- Draco, me gustaría que hicieras algo.

- Lo que quieras.

- La hija de Potter está enferma y su madre me ha pedido si puedes hacer algo.

- No tengo el título de sanador.

- Eres el mejor de Inglaterra. Sólo piensa en como estabas, lo que dijeron los sanadores titulares y como estás ahora.

- No puedo.

- Yo te pido que lo hagas.

- Está bien.

No quise saber como se habían puesto de acuerdo ellas. Cosas de mujeres. Si, Richard suele decir eso de que "Vivirás mil años con una mujer y nunca la entenderás del todo". Tiene razón. Me hubiera gustado ver la escena que le montó Potter a su mujer cuando supo que trataría a Lily… mejor dicho, la que le montó su mujer sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Me hubiera gustado estar allí. Pero a lo que íbamos, aunque Lily era una Potter de la cabeza a los pies, tenía un encanto especial. Y me di cuenta enseguida. Todos comían en la palma de su mano, empezando por mi propio hijo.

Me estrujaba el cerebro y revisaba todos los libros que tenía, incluso algunos ejemplares tan viejos que las hojas se deshacían al moverlas.

Todo pareció romperse el día que Scorpius olvidó una carpeta en casa en lugar de llevársela a Hogwarts. La mención era clara… "Ábrela sólo si a tu padre y a mí nos pasa algo."

Debo aclarar algo. Mi padre se arruinó. Mejor dicho, lo que pasó fue que su idolatrado Riddle o Voldemort financió la guerra a cargo de nuestra fortuna. Después de la guerra, el Ministerio arrambló con lo poco que quedaba. Por ejemplo, me dejaron la mejor clavoteca de Inglaterra. ¿Qué es una clavoteca? Pues lo que queda después de que se hayan llevado los cuadros de una colección.

Mi madre y yo quedamos con apenas cuatro paredes y un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Visto lo visto, mi suegro decidió que Astoria no tendría cámara en Gringott's para que no tuviera la tentación de dejarme su llave. En su caso, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Sobre el papel manteníamos una cámara, la mía, en la que había mucho, muchísimo espacio disponible.

Cuando Harry me sacó de aquel pozo –sí, en mis pensamientos siempre ha sido Harry- comprendí que para recuperarme de todas las lesiones tendría que ser muy, pero que muy egoísta. Preparar, tomar, experimentar, evaluar, volver a preparar… ejercitarme continuamente… así hasta que todos los pedazos de mi cuerpo volvieran a estar juntos y funcionando. Era difícil que pudiera trabajar regularmente. Lo de mi esterilidad lo sabía desde el principio. No era tan complicado, hubiera bastado un microscopio.

Astoria podría contar muy poco conmigo en el mantenimiento del hogar y después en el cuidado de nuestro hijo. Ella lo asumió todo. Se convirtió en la superwoman, el modelo perfecto de esposa, madre y ejecutiva… pero no podía evitar las miradas de reojo que me dirigían a mí en las ocasiones en que la acompañaba. Ella también sabía de lo mi "problema" pero creía que yo no.

Encontrar esa carpeta alteró el frágil equilibrio que mantenía. Ella sabía que yo sabía. Tenía que hacer algo.

Astoria nunca me había pedido nada. La primera cosa que me pedía tenía que dársela. Sabía que no sería gratuito. Durante esos años tan duros ella se debió encargar de todo. Lily marcó el cambio definitivo de mi vida. Fue mi primera paciente "de verdad". Logré llegar más allá de donde otros llegaron.

Lily tenía mucho carácter. Y lo sigue teniendo. Recuerdo que sólo quería tomarse los remedios que le preparaba si antes no hacía un conjuro con su varita. Una varita falsa, de las que fabricaban sus tíos. "Wingardium leviosa".

Ahora que no nos oye nadie, puedo contarles que George colabora en el laboratorio con algunos de sus inventos. Debidamente aplicados son de gran ayuda para nuestros pacientes.

Ya sé lo que estaran pensando ¿por qué te enrollas de esta forma, Malfoy? Queremos que nos cuentes la verdad sobre tu relación con Harry y Ginny.

Todo el mundo cree o imagina que Harry y yo mantenemos una rivalidad ciega. Están en su derecho. Puedo ser lo que quieran creer o peor, pero no soy un desagradecido. Después de lo que pasó, no podría hacer nada que le perjudicara. Me salvó la vida y me ayudo a poner en marcha los laboratorios, que han servido precisamente no seguir tirando mi vida a la basura.

¿Y con Ginevra? La relación que mantengo con ella, profesional por supuesto, es conocida al detalle por Harry. De hecho, es él mismo quien impulsó su participación en la firma. Es una excelente directiva y su aportación es decisiva en muchos proyectos, además de en la Fundación.

Hay quienes murmuran sobre la boda de mi hijo con Lily Potter. Lamentablemente hay gente que no tolera que alguien sea feliz. Lástima no tener ningún medicamento para poder venderles. Sería un mercado enorme.

También hay quienes hablan sobre lo de que hubo algo más entre Ginevra Weasley y yo mientras trataba a su hija. ¡Qué piensen lo que quieran! Ya se encargará Harry de demandarlos si se van de la lengua. Los auténticos caballeros nunca hablamos de eso. Él cree que lo hubo. Que lo siga creyendo. Pero lo que él no sabe es que nunca haré nada que pueda destruir su matrimonio. La Sra. Potter también lo tiene muy claro.

¿Por qué me tragué lo de la aspirina? Sinceramente, porque me di cuenta de que Astoria había encontrado la solución a nuestros problemas. Los suyos y los míos. Y no había nada que discutir. Hizo lo que nos convenía. Mi hija es toda una Malfoy. Mi esposa ascendió en el Ministerio y pusimos en marcha el laboratorio. Claro que me fastidió que Mafalda entrara en Gryffindor. Pero bueno, también Harry se fastidió cuando Albus entró en Slytherin.

Siempre habrá los conspiranoicos de siempre. Para ellos hubo algo entre Astoria y Harry y entre Ginny y yo. Pero como Ginny y yo estábamos sin un centavo y romper nuestras familias nos hubiera resultado un desastre… todos disimulamos por interés. Hasta puede que tengan razón.

* * *

- Sra. Sketeer.

- Sr. Malfoy. Le he pedido esta entrevista para que dé a nuestros lectores sus impresiones sobre la boda de su hijo Scorpius con la Srta. Potter. ¿Qué opina sobre la boda?

- Que Scorpius se lleva a una chica excelente. La mejor que pudiera haber escogido. Se quieren y eso basta para hacernos felices a Astoria y a mí.

- ¿Cómo son sus relaciones con la familia Potter?

- No puedo negarle que han tenido sus altibajos. No sólo con Potter sino con los Weasley. En aquel tiempo era muy joven y, por una malentendida lealtad a mi familia, permití ciertas cosas… No estoy orgulloso de ellas. Actualmente tengo que decir que mi relación con ellos es excelente. Fuimos socios en la iniciativa del laboratorio hasta que él decidió dejarlo.

- ¿Apoyó a Potter en su salto a la política?

- No. El nombramiento de Potter como viceministro me sorprendió, pero sólo hasta un punto. En muchas ocasiones no coincido con sus opiniones, pero ha demostrado siempre una gran capacidad de trabajo, de entendimiento con todas las partes y una actuación coherente. Además tuvo el acierto de escoger a mi esposa Astoria para la dirección del Departamento de Exteriores.

- ¿Y desde el punto de vista privado, qué opina de esos rumores sobre una relación de su esposa con el Sr. Potter? ¿Y de usted con la Sra. Potter?

- Las habladurías siempre han existido. Déjelos que disfruten. Pero les advierto, no intenten destruir mi familía.

- Gracias, Sr. Malfoy.

- Ha sido un placer, Sra. Skeeter.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Draco Malfoy se entrevistaba con Skeeter. Albus y Scorpius se reunían en "Las Tres Escobas".

- Albus, brindo por mi cuñado favorito.

- Bueno, entre James y yo, la verdad es que no hay color.

- ¿Todavía sigue llevándolo igual de mal?

- Todavía sigue pensando que la embrujaste para que se casara contigo.

- Pero tu padre no, ¿verdad?

- Harry te comprende perfectamente. También se enamoró de la hermana de su mejor amigo. Además tienes la ventaja de haber sido su alumno favorito.

- Estoy asustado, Albus… mañana todo saldrá bien, pero ¿y pasado mañana cuando estemos casados? Tengo miedo a fallarle a Lily, a no ser bastante bueno para ella.

- (Imitando la voz de Chip Hazard) "Es normal que tengas miedo. Todos tenemos miedo. Estarías loco si no lo tuvieras."

- ¿Quién era ese?

- Un personaje de otra película. No sé, pero me parece que este miedo viene pegado al traje de novio. Supongo que todos lo tendrán. Yo también, cuando me toque. Tienes una nueva misión, hacer feliz a la mujer que amas. Tienes miedo de fallar en los detalles. Pero tienes suerte. Si remoloneas, tu cuñado estará allí, para darte tu merecido.

- Mi abuelo se debe estar revolviendo dentro de su tumba. Su nieto se casa con una Potter.

- Ya, pero Narcissa se lleva de cine con Lily.

- ¿Quién lo diría, cuñados? Y pensar que casi pudimos ser hermanos…

- ¿Tú también vienes con esa vieja tontería?

- Si. Fue cuando conocí mejor a tu hermana. Tú y yo ya éramos amigos. Lo estaba pasando muy mal por mi padre. Parecía que no quería saber nada de mí. Veros a ti o a Lily era mi única alegría. Oye, siento lo que te voy a decir, pero no me gustaba nada que tu madre estuviera en casa.

- Te entiendo perfectamente, yo tampoco quería.

- Y después en Hogwarts pensé que mi madre podría estar con Harry.

- ¿Tú también? Si ellos hubieran querido, Astoria hubiera podido ser la compañera de papá. No me hubiera importado. Bueno si. Lo que no quería era perder tu amistad.

- Ni yo a Lily.

- Todavía siguen los rumores. Y ese Richard escribiendo sus tonterías que dice que se han leído en 25 países. Incluso el hijo de mala madre insinúa que Mafalda es hija biológica de mi padre. ¿Lo has leído?

- ¡Lo qué me faltaba! Una hermana a medias contigo. Es que si no fuera por el cabello, las rodillas y el carácter, cualquiera lo diría… Para rematar el parecido se lleva fatal con Lily, "la lagarta que le ha quitado a su único hermano". Pero lo de "hija biológica" no lo digas ni en broma.

- Claro. Sólo repito esas mentiras. Mafalda es tu hermana y punto.

Scorpius meditó un momento. ¿Se lo contaba o no?. ¿Para qué? Al final decidió que no valía la pena. Que había descubierto que Astoria y Harry tenían una casa rural en los alrededores de Colmar. Bajo una simple referencia catastral aparecía una sociedad suiza que tenía como único activo esa casa. La visitó. Era una réplica de la casa de Hagrid. Los vecinos le dijeron que los únicos que pasaban temporadas en esa casa eran una pareja, Astrid y Harold Perott.

Scorpius sabía que su madre era feliz así. ¿Tenía derecho a decirle a su amigo Albus que sospechaba que Astoria y Harry aprovechaban para escaparse juntos algunas semanas al año? Bajo la excusa de asuntos internacionales del Ministerio. No, desde luego que no. Le constaba que por lo menos su madre no tenía ninguna intención de destruir su familia. Eso era una simple fantasía. Además estaba seguro de la buena relación que mantenían Astoria y Ginevra. Nunca se atrevió a llamar Ginny a su "suegra".

- Es mi hermana, pero reconozco que los ojos se parecen un poco a los de Lily.

Albus estaba pensando. ¿Se lo contaba o no? No tenía importancia. Sabía que su madre pasaba algunas semanas al año en Escocia, por asuntos de la Fundación que llevaba los temas sociales de los laboratorios Malfoy. Y sobre todo, la discusión que tuvieron sus padres. Después, su padre dejó sorpresivamente Hogwarts y aceptó la llamada del Ministro, algo que sólo hacía unos meses hubiera rechazado de plano.

Oyó ruidos al llegar a casa pero sólo pudo escuchar el final:

- No eres de mi propiedad ni necesitas mi permiso. Si te hace más feliz, adelante. Siempre he confiado en ti.

- ¿Por qué te pones así?

- ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¿Quieres destruir la familia que hemos construido?

- Nunca. Quiero envejecer a tu lado, con nuestros hijos y nuestros nietos.

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo sé.

FIN. Esta vez de verdad, salvo que insistan mucho, mucho, mucho.

* * *

(1) Nota: sigo sin entenderlo. Y todavía entiendo menos que quienes han tenido más oportunidades y que deberían continuamente dar gracias al Cielo por ello, rehúsen afrontar un plus de responsabilidad o de obligación. Pero claro, sólo soy un maldito espía bolchevique.

Agradecimiento a los/las valientes reviewers:


End file.
